Christmas in the Infirmary
by SG-Fan
Summary: Jack and Carter are hurt on an off world mission and are forced to spend Christmas together in the Infirmary. What happens? Read and find out! T for safety, more like K plus for now. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Takes place in Season 7, shortly after Daniel's descension but after Carter met Pete.

* * *

"Sir! It's SG-1 and they are under fire!" Walter shouted, looking to the General who was hovering over him.

"Open the iris!" George ordered. "And lock the doors!" he added.

Walter quickly obeyed. The iris spun open and staff weapons blasts filled the gate room. Daniel dashed through with Jack leaning against him. Seconds later, Teal'c hurried through carrying Carter.

"LOCK IT UP!" Jack called, as the staff blasts increased in intensity.

Hammond entered the gate room, barely hearing Walter call for a medical team.

"What happened?"

"We were ambushed by a party of Jaffa," Daniel grumbled helping Jack sit down.

Teal'c was holding Carter who was resisting futilely. "General!" she finally protested, "Will you please have Teal'c put me down?"

"What happened to her Teal'c?"

"She was hit in her leg several times. She insisted on walking and promptly lost consciousness attempting. I believe it would be best too."

The doors opened and Janet hurried in with several gurneys and nurses. The gate room promptly began a scene of mass confusion.

* * *

"DOC!"

"It won't work sir," Janet said placing his chart at the end of the bed. "You WILL stay here for three weeks, no exceptions."

"Oh, come on... it's Christmas in 8 days!"

"Yeah Janet," Carter chimed. "I'm suppose to fly to Mark's for the Holidays."

"I'm sorry Sam," the doctor said. "I don't want you on that leg for at least two weeks."

"Hey!" Jack protested. "How come SHE gets to leave 'fore I do?"

"Because COLONEL, you were hit in the chest and the leg and-"

"Come on Doc!"

"NO!" Janet said firmly. She waited until they were quiet before continuing, "I'm really sorry but it looks like you two will be spending Christmas in the Infirmary."

"It's not like we won't be here with you," Daniel added.

"Indeed. I do not leave to visit Ry'ac until the next day."

"I haven't finished my shopping though!" Jack and Carter protested nearly simultaneously.

She ignored them. "I'm sorry, the both of you. Give me your lists and I'll see what I can do."

"But what about your present?" Jack asked.

She gave him a cold glance. "If it's another book about Napoleon, doctor kit, or a cat, I'll pass."

Jack opened his eyes wide. "I would NEVER give you ANYTHING like that Janet..."

She ignored him, "Make a list Sam."

"You checkin' it twice?" Jack said cheekily.

Janet pulled out her biggest needle. "Colonel," she said sweetly. "I think you might need some rest..."

Jack scooted away. "I'm ok Doc. You know this whole thing about staying in the infirmary? It sounds okay to me."

She smiled, "I knew you'd come around."

Carter tried to stifle her giggle but wasn't entirely successful. Jack glared at her but didn't say anything as the General hurried in.

"Doctor?"

"They'll be fine sir, just need to stay here for a few weeks," Janet said cheerfully.

"General..." Jack began.

"Sorry Colonel. If I've learned anything during these past 7 years, it's to listen to the doctor."

Janet grinned at the crestfallen look on her patients faces. "Don't worry Colonel, Major, I'll take care of you."

"That's what I was afraid of," he mumbled.

* * *

_"And a partridge in a pear tree..."_

Carter clenched her fists. "Sir..."

Jack continued to sing at the top of his lungs, _"On the seventh day of Christmas, my-"_

"SIR!"

He looked up. "Carter?"

She gave him a pleading glance. "PLEASE sir, I'm... trying to rest."

He eyed her laptop. "Rest?"

"Better then the truth."

He glared at her. "What's wrong with my singing"

She coughed, "Nothing sir. Nothing at all."

"Good answer."

He pouted, "I don't have anything to do."

She stared at the table beside him. It was piled with 'things to do'.

"Play your game boy." she suggested.

"It's broken."

She placed her laptop on the night stand. "Hand it to me," she ordered, "I might be able to fix it."

Jack obediently complied. Carter rummaged through a small case on the night stand and came out with a small screwdriver. She quickly unscrewed the back and looked it over.

"Uh Carter?" Jack tried.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever fixed a game boy?"

She shook her head, still absorbed in the back of it.

"Ever SEEN one?"

"I gave one to my nephew three years ago."

"Oh."

She looked up. "I modified it a bit. It ran a lot faster."

"Oh." He looked at her. "Do you do that with ALL of your nephews and nieces toys?" he asked half joking.

She nodded, serious. "They like it. I modified Nathan's um, remote control car. It goes three times faster then any of his other. His friends are jealous."

He narrowed his eyes and tried to look stern. "And you play with them before giving them to your brother's children?"

She blushed. "Test them sir. Not play."

"Uh-huh."

She squirmed slightly. "Ok, so I might have raced the car... a bit..."

"Now the truth comes out."

She screwed the back of the Gameboy back on. "Here sir," she said tossing it.

He barely caught it and turned it on. A second later, he looked over and grinned. "Thanks."

She had three blissful minutes of silence before he turned it off and stared at her. "Sir?" she asked uncertainly. "Is it not working?"

"I'm bored."

Carter felt like she was dealing with a three year old.

"Um, play with your yo-yo."

"Can't."

"Um... Janet will hook up your play station when she gets back."

"That's ages."

"Well then... what?"

Jack pulled out a magnetic chess board.

"Uh sir," she began immediately. "The distance between our beds is too great and I don't think THROWING it back and forth will-"

"AIRMAN!" Jack bellowed. Footsteps hurried in.

"Sir?" two young men asked breathless.

"Move Major Carter's bed and night stand closer to me."

Both men looked surprised by the order and looked at Carter for clarification.

"We want to play chess," she explained, "We can't play this far apart."

Light dawning upon them, they quickly obeyed. Minutes later, they were dismissed with thanks.

"So, white or black?"

* * *

Well, let me know what you think!

WarmTea, once again, beta'd this. She is SO awesome! (hug)

PLEASE review!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, this got a better response then I thought it would! Thanks everyone, lol, I hope I don't let you down.

Oh, I forgot to mention that this was my sister's idea (SGCFan4ever). So, now you know.

WarmTea: 'sobs'  
heavenly-vixen: Yes  
primax: Yes

Hope you like this chapter. This is unbeta'd as Daniela is currently dealing with a hurricane (well, kind of) so... yeah.

* * *

Daniel and Teal'c stood in the crowded mall.

"You go."

"Daniel Jackson, I believe it would be best if YOU went in."

They stared at the Bath and Body store.

"It's for Sam." Daniel tried.

"Is not this same place on your list?"

Daniel glanced at his list. Sam's clear writing filled the sheet. "Yeah, what about you?"

"I am entrusted to buy something from here that Cassandra Fraiser would like."

"She's 17," Daniel mused. "I missed her last party."

Teal'c remembered the young girl's tears when they explained to her Uncle Daniel was gone and would be for sometime. "Indeed."

They sighed simultaneously.

"You go." Daniel muttered.

* * *

Jack frowned, "Not fair Carter." 

She calmly took his king. "You forget I play this every Saturday," she reminded him.

He swept the pieces into the board and closed it. "So now what?"

She turned longing eyes towards her laptop. "I have a few simulations I could..."

"CARTER!"

She looked at him, "Sir?"

"We are on down time- that means NO work."

"No it doesn't ... sir," she argued.

"Janet said no work."

"With all due respect sir, that's not what she said."

Jack shrugged, "She would have if she had thought of it."

Carter grinned, "But she didn't. Sir."

He sighed, "Come on Carter..."

She gave another longing glance to her laptop but obligingly shut it off.

"So?" she asked.

"So?"

She frowned, "You made me turn off my laptop, what do you want to do?"

He thought for a minute then shrugged, "I dunno."

She made a move as if to turn the laptop back on,

"Umm... we could... talk..."

She lifted one of her eyebrows. "Talk?"

"Yeah."

"About what?" she demanded

"How's Pete?" he asked in a casual tone. Sam gave him a quick glance. He was studiously avoiding her look.

"Umm, well..." she shrugged, "I don't think... I don't think it will umm..."

"Work out?"

She nodded.

"I'm sorry Carter," he said sincerely.

She shrugged again. "So is life?"

"Good."

They both stared at the ceiling.

"Soooooo..." they began simultaneously.

"You go ahead," they both urged.

Carter sighed.

* * *

Daniel and Teal'c plunged into the store. Teal'c watched with amusement a group of girls in the store surreptitiously glanced at Daniel Jackson. Daniel seemed oblivious to all the attention he was gathering as he hurried over to the candles. 

"Uhh, Teal'c, what kind do you think Sam will like?" Daniel asked helplessly.

Teal'c picked one at random then quickly filled his basket with assorted items.

A girl broke off from the group and came up to Daniel. "Hi..." she breathed.

Daniel looked puzzled but smiled. "Hi."

"I'm Anita."

"Daniel Jackson."

She giggled, "Would you like to join us?"

Daniel turned a dull red, "Uhh," he began looking at Teal'c. "I-I- I mean, under normal circumstances, I'd LOVE to join you but I..."

"He must get back to his wife," Teal'c said smoothly.

"Oh," the girl seemed nonplussed. "But you don't have a wedding ring."

"T- Murray was having fun at my expense," Daniel said glaring at Teal'c. "But I'm afraid we have to go."

Anita giggled, "Ok then. See you around."

Teal'c paid for the items while Daniel 'hid' behind a rack of supplies.

* * *

"JANET!" 

Janet sighed. "I'm sorry Sam, they were all out of blue jello. Your choice, red jello or pie."

Carter knew she was being a bit childish but it was annoying when the only things you could do were sleep, talk and eat, you couldn't have what you wanted to eat. She took the pie and pulled off the crust.

"HEY!" Jack protested with his mouth full, "That's good crust."

She handed it to him after scooping out the apple filling. He grinned his thanks and wolfed it down.

Carter pushed away her empty plate and sighed. Seeing the Colonel was occupied, she picked up her laptop and turned it on.

* * *

Daniel eyed his receipts with mock dismay. "I'm going to be bankrupt for the next six months!" 

"Are you in need of monetary offerings?" Teal'c asked.

"Oh, no! I was just... it was an exaggeration." Daniel explained. "I was just joking."

Teal'c calmly slammed the truck door closed. "It is good we brought my vehicle. We would not have been able to fit all of our purchases in yours."

"Don't forget, we have to get the tree." Daniel reminded him.

"I have not forgotten." Teal'c said evenly, "Did you procure JanetFraiser's permission?"

"Umm..." he stopped, "Yeah! Absolutely!"

* * *

She had twelve whole minutes before Jack began sighing. She gave him an annoyed glance and continued typing. He sighed again, louder. 

"Sir?" she asked between clenched teeth, "Do you need something?"

"I'm bored."

She typed a few more words. "Janet said you should try to rest."

"She said the same thing to you." He shot back.

She ignored him. Three minutes later, she gave him a satisfied smile and turned off her laptop.

"What's the smirk for?" he asked grumpily.

"I finished my mission report."

"You're happy about that?"

"Now I don't have to worry about it." She explained.

Jack suddenly recalled the mission reports he still had to write. He counted them on his fingers.

"Whoops." He mumbled.

"What?"

"Hammond said if I got more then five reports behind, I'll be suspended from off world travel for two weeks."

She shrugged, "So? You are already stuck here for three weeks."

"And he also threatened to make me do the SGC'S paper work for a month."

"Oh."

"Can I borrow your laptop?"

She eyed him uncertainly, "Sir-"

"Don't worry, I won't scratch it."

She laughed, "Janet said not to over exert yourself."

He grumbled for a little bit. She sighed and offered: "I can write your reports for you sir. Just dictate."

"Really?"

She shrugged, "What else is there to do?"

"Good point."

* * *

Daniel stared at the monster tree alarmed. "Teal'c, that's too big." He objected. 

"It will fit Daniel Jackson." Teal'c assured him.

"But it's… big."

"It is the tallest one they have. It is approximately 8 and a half feet."

"I bet." He mumbled under his breath. "How are we going to get it home?"

Teal'c grinned. "Believe me Daniel Jackson. We will get it to the SGC safely."

"It more ME I'm worried about." He said inaudibly.

"Are you ready to depart?" Teal'c asked lifting the tree up easily.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

"-And then I got shot and we came back to Oz safe and sound." 

Carter fingers paused above the keyboard. "Uhh sir?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you REALLY want me to type that?"

"Yeah," he stopped. "Why?"

She typed it and saved it. "Now we just have to print them out." She said satisfied. "I'll ask Daniel to do it later."

Jack grinned. "AIRMEN!"

The two same men from earlier ran in. "Sir?"

"Take this laptop to Major Carter's lab and print out the reports saved on the desktop."

Once again, they looked to Carter for directions. She nodded and one seized it and they left quickly.

"They look identical." Jack commented.

* * *

The SF's at the SGC had never seen anything like this. One wondered if they should go inform the General that they were under attack from a giant tree. 

"Airman. It is I. Teal'c. I require assistance."

"With what?"

Daniel gave him a small smile. "Well…"

* * *

The two men returned and handed the papers to Carter. She glanced over them and smiled. "Thank you." 

One of them flushed. "No, thank you!"

"Oh cut it out Ernie," one of the SF's muttered.

"ERNIE?" Jack questioned incredulously.

Ernie flushed, "His name is Bert!" he said pointing to his companion.

"Bertram!" 'Bert' corrected.

"Well, my name is ERNEST!" Ernie shot back.

Carter stifled a laugh. "Dismissed." she said quietly.

Jack and Sam were both staring at the wall completely bored out of their wits when...

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"Ouch! Teal'c!"

"I am sorry Daniel Jackson."

The two injured members of SG-1 stared wide-eyed as a Christmas tree slowly entered the infirmary.

"Whoa!"

The rest of the tree immerged along with a very scratched up Daniel and Teal'c.

"Major Carter. Do you like it?"

Carter eyed the tree. It was at least 8 feet tall. "Uhh..."

"She loves it!" Jack cried. "T, you've really outdone yourself."

"Yeah," Carter quickly added. "It's... great." she stopped and her eyes widened. "What is Janet going to say?"

* * *

I hope you liked it! 

'Dances to the Bride and Prejudice soundtrack'

Well, PLEASE review! 'Falls on knees and begs'

Ok, P.S Sorry 'bout the delay.


	3. Chapter 3

LOL, thanks for all the reviews!

PentagonMerlin: I'll do my best to keep them in character.  
Payne N. Uranus: NOT THE HOUNDS OF CHAOS!  
StarrGazer: Your wish is my command.  
StargateFan: You.. anactoress... yeah, I can see it! (hug)

Do any of you like Prometheus Unbound? Most people I know don't , but I LOVE the beginning and the whole 'camera pinching thing'. Daniel and Jack are so funny amongst themselves.

* * *

What Janet would say, SG-1 soon found out.

"I can't BELIEVE you BROUGHT an 8 FT tall tree into MY infirmary!"

Carter curled up on her bed, stifling her laughter. Daniel and Teal'c had accidentally dropped the tree, scattering pine needles all across the infirmary's floor. An unsuspecting nurse had hurried in and had ended up spraining her wrist. Teal'c and Daniel stood there looking like guilty schoolboys. Jack was clearly enjoying the fact that for once DANIEL WAS getting in trouble and not him. Maybe he'd even get a big needle... for once.

"But Teal'c, it was a great idea." she finished.

Jack's jaw dropped. "You're letting them KEEP it?"

"Yes sir," she said sweetly, "I think we could all do with a bit of Christmas cheer."

"Then why the..." he stopped, "well, why the... third degree?"

She smiled serenely. "I just like to make people squirm."

"And don't I know it." Carter muttered.

"Did you say Pete was coming in?" Janet asked giving her an innocent glance.

"It's not working out." Carter said, hugging her knees.

Janet gave her a tight smile. She had heartily disliked the man; he stalked her for Pete's sake! No pun intended.

Teal'c reached into the bags at his eyes. "I have procured dried corn and miniatures red berries. Daniel Jackson said these are among your traditional decorations. I thought perhaps Major Carter and O'Neill would be able string them."

Janet, to whom he had been talking, nodded approvingly. "Will you watch them until I get back?"

"Janet, I'm not five," and "Hey!" came from the beds.

She gave a slight shrug and hurried away. Teal'c was already pouring the pre-popped popcorn and the cranberries into Tupperware bowls.

"Uhh... did you get needles?" Sam asked noting the red thread.

Teal'c rummaged among Janet's supplies. "I believe Janet Fraiser has some..."

"NO!"

Å

After Teal'c had provided some REAL needles, Jack and Sam got to work-

"OUCH!"

Carter tried to keep a straight face. The Colonel had proposed a race. The last to get their string finished had to pay the other's house payments. The Colonel had poked himself seven times now.

"OUCH!"

Make that eight.

"Whatcha laughing at?" Jack mumbled.

"Nothing sir." she said quickly pulling her needle off and tying a knot. "Finished!"

Jack muttered an ancient curse word.

"Jack," Daniel scolded. "Poor sportsmanship."

"At least I know how to argue."

"What?" Daniel demanded, "you-"

"Because..." Jack mimicked.

Carter and Teal'c exchanged puzzled glances.

"Jack, stop it or-"

"Or you'll what? Quit?" Jack taunted.

"Yes!"

Carter stared at Daniel wide-eyed.

"Oh please," Jack mumbled, "you should try holding your breath."

"What did I just miss?"

"Nothing." they both chorused.

Carter turned to Teal'c who gave a barely perceptible shrug. "Men."

Daniel turned to protest and ended up falling while holding the light cord, which pulled the tree down.

THUD

"I'm ok!"

Å

After cleaning up the mess, Teal'c wrapped the lights around while Daniel helped string popcorn and cranberries. An hour passed...

"-is coming... TO TTTTOOOOOOWWWWWNNNNNN!"

Carter winced as her favorite childhood 'Christmas' song was butchered by her CO. Daniel had agreeably snuck some beer in for Jack and had ended up drinking one. Hence the giggles coming from one of the beds.

"CCaaarrrrttttteeerrrrrrr..." Jack called, "What's your favorite-" hic "Christmas song?"

"Now?" she asked. "Silent Night."

"OOOOHHH," Daniel cried, "I like that one."

"No more beer for you," Jack said plucking the almost empty bottle away from him. "Silent night ehh? Sing it."

"I beg your pardon?"

He grinned wickedly. "Your dad told me you were a lead singer in a band for three years. You took lessons, your mom-" he stopped.

She smiled sadly, "It's ok sir."

"Siiiiiinnnnnnnngggggg." he ordered.

She ignored her CO and concentrated on the tree. "It looks great Teal'c."

"In a moment, I shall be able to light it up for you." the Jaffa said with a large smile.

"Ittt loooooks ggrrreeeaaattt!" Daniel called.

Teal'c descended the stepladder and went to Daniel's side. "I will be back momentarily." he said helping Daniel out of the infirmary.

Carter sighed and leaned back against her pillow. Janet had confiscated her laptop and wouldn't return it until 'later'. Whenever THAT meant.

"Sooooo..." Jack began, "What'd you get?" he asked pointing to the bags piled next to her bed.

She smiled. "Wouldn't you like to know... sir."

"Who's wrapping yours?" he asked.

"Cassie."

"She's doing mine too."

They groaned simultaneously.

"She'll torment us forever," Jack said, "giving annoying little hints..."

"What other choice do we have?"

"Daniel?"

She snorted. "You'd give him beer and he'd tell all."

Teal'c returned followed by...

"Cassie!"

The teenager grinned. "Hi!" she accepted Sam's hug and kissed Jack on the forehead. "Where's my money?"

They both handed her a ten.

"Thank you!" she seized the bags of presents, "Ok, money for Daniel and Teal'c's presents?"

"Carter, she's robbing us blind!" Jack complained.

Cassie blew them kisses and hurried out of the room. "I'll be baaacckk!"

"That's what I was afraid of." Jack mumbled when she was safely out of earshot.

Teal'c hurried back in and flipped off the lights.

"Wow." the two said, "It looks great!"

Janet walked in, her heels clicking loudly. "And it's BEDTIME for you two."

Å

The first thing Sam was when her eyes flew open, was a tiny spring of misletoe.

"CCAASSSIIEE..." she mumbled, closing her eyes again, "you better have not done that to the Col-"

"Hey Sam."

Her eyes opened. "Pete?"

* * *

I LOVE the next chapter, well, at least part of it...

Hoped you liked it and...

PLEASE review!


	4. Chapter 4

BookWorm:37 You know, I'm kind of incorporating your ideas. I'm afraid I can't bring Anise into this though - I need her for later.  
MasterJediJ: Hey, well, sorry 'bout that. Kind of late to change it. But hey, how else am I supposed to get rid of the guy? I hope you still like the story.  
StargateFan: It's kind of angsty, but... you'll see. Unfortunately, I was unable to add the scene I really wanted to do this chapter, so it's in the next chapter... lol.  
warriorqueen: Ha ha, I live in... uh... FanFic land... you'll never find me...

Thanks to you all for reviewing!

And, cheers!

**WARNING:** If you** like** Pete, I am afraid you will _NOT_ like this chapter.

* * *

She sat up. "PETE?" she squeaked. "How the hell did you get in here?"

Pete Shanahan, the Stalker and a--hole as Cassie called him, smiled. "I got clearance."

"How?"

"I vouched for him," Jack mumbled.

Carter's eyes widened. "YOU sir?"

"It was a LOT of trouble, but anything for you."

The Major shifted uncomfortably. Why did Pete always say such embarrassing things in public? She darted another glance at Jack. Why had he allowed him to be on base? The 'guys' had made it clear they didn't like it. Painfully clear. Teal'c had avoided him the whole time he was on the base and had refused point blank to shake hands with him. Speaking of Teal'c...

The large Jaffa hurried in with an armful of presents. "O'Neill-" he stopped abruptly. He stared at Pete for a second then slowly placed his presents under the tree. Giving Carter a stiff bow, he stalked out of the infirmary.

"What's eatin' him?" Pete demanded. "Guy is creepy."

Jack clenched his fists. The only reason this guy wasn't human jelly was because Carter liked him. He could still hear the sadness in her voice when she said it probably wasn't going to work out.

"So, what happened?" Pete asked.

Carter gave him a small smile. "Ambush, it's nothing."

He patted her hand. "I got you-"

"OFF WORLD ACTIVATION!"

"I wonder who that is?" Carter mumbled sleepily.

Jack flushed. "Um, I kind of called up your dad and told him you were down. He wanted to come by and wish you a Merry Christmas."

Carter had the sudden urge to stuff Pete under the bed. Introduce HIM to her dad? He'd make mincemeat of him!

"Your dad? No foolin'! Doesn't he have a snake in his head like that crazy woman?"

Jack stared at him. Was this guy for real?

Footsteps were heard approaching and Jacob's concerned voice mingled with Daniel's excited one.

"Sammie!" Jacob called hurrying in, "How you doing kid?" he asked stnding over her bed, not seeing Pete.

She accepted his hug carefully. "I'm fine dad, really."

"Of course you are." he turned to face Jack and saw Pete.

"How the hell are you?" he demanded.

"Pete Shanahan."

Jacob stared at Hack. "Who?"

Carter turned red. "Pete Shanahan the cop. You remember Dad, I told you all about him."

"Nope." he stopped. "Wait, the guy who stalking you and ended getting shot at or something?"

It was Pete's turn to turn red. "I wasn't-"

Jacob brushed past him. "How's it going Jack?"

Merriment danced in Jack's chocolate eyes. "Fine... dad... how's it going with the Tok'ra?"

Pete blanched at the word Dad.

Daniel greeted Pete rather coolly and turned to Sam, ignoring Jack and Jacob who were talking loudly. "Hey Sam."

She yawned. "Hi Daniel. Feeling better?"

He nodded. "Much."

Pete squinted at Jacob. "Do you really have a snake in your head? What color is it?"

Jacob slowly turned around. "The 'snake' is Selmac and she is over two thousand years old. Maybe you should treat 'us' with respect."

"It's just so... weird! Do your eyes glow?"

They glowed. "Indeed you little 'celak," Selmac muttered.

Daniel winced.

"Calm down dad," Pete said offering him a nervous smile.

"I'm not your father-in-law yet. You actually have to marry my daughter for me to become your 'dad'."

Pete's smile faded. "Oh."

Å

Sam was about to scream. She may not have loved Pete but any person would have felt compassion for that guy (Any one except the most passionate shipper, hence, I'm writing it.). Everyone was apparently trying to make Pete as uncomfortable as possible. The poor guy finally 'remembered' the 'urgent' meeting he 'had' to attend.

"Good riddance." Jacob muttered as he hurried out.

Carter drew herself out. "Jacob Adrian Carter, you should be ashamed of yourself!"

Jack, Daniel, and Jacob all stared at her.

"That was cruel dad. Cruel! What did Pete ever do to you? Just because YOU don't like him, doesn't mean I DON'T like him."

"Do you like him Sam?" Jacob demanded. "Is this the man you wan to spend the rest of your life with? That pathetic man?"

"He's not pathetic!"

Jack and Jacob both made choking noises.

:"Do you want me to go get him Sam?" Daniel asked quietly.

Both J-men turned to watch her.

"No," she said quietly. "No."

Å

Jack felt like a heel. Pete may have been an idiot but...

Å

Sam stared at the Christmas tree. Life wasn't fair. She snorted. She had more boyfriends in the past 7 years that many people had. And only.. One, two human? All dead. 'cept Pete. It had been encouraging that he hadn't died. What a record. One boy friend alive.

"Carter?"

She looked up. "Sir?"

"I'm... I'm sorry."

She was quiet for a few moments. "It's all right sir."

"No. It wasn't."

"You're right, it wasn't."

Jack sighed.

"Why did you do it?"

He choked. Answer that? She had to be kidding...

"Sir?"

He swallowed hard. "I... I... he was..."

"An idiot?"

"Uh, well..."

She leaned back against her pillow. "He liked me. Stayed with me even after he found out about the Stargate."

Jack wanted to plug his ears and hum loudly. He SO did not want to hear this.

"Yeah?" he offered.

"But I didn't love him..." she whispered. "I never did."

He wondered if he should call Janet. "Um, Carter-"

"Why sir?" she whispered. "Why?"

Instinctively he knew what she was talking about. Them.

"Carter…" he began, "I-"

The light to the infirmary turned on. "Hey!" Janet called showing them two trays. "Dinner. Pizza just like you asked Colonel and Sam, for you, jello."

They both thanked her and ate their meals silently. After a few more minutes of awkward chatter, they both decided to retire early, much to Janet's surprise.

Å

Carter giggled. At seven thirty in the morning, Teal'c had decided to decorate the rest of the infirmary. He was currently draping garlands around the bedposts assisted by a half wake Daniel Jackson. The infirmary looked like Extreme Makeover had come and decorated it. She wondered off hand how much this had all cost him…

Jack grunted. "What's going on?" he mumbled.

Carter grinned. "Teal'c."

"What is it with that guy? He's like a..." his complaint was broken off by a loud yawn.

Carter vaguely noticed someone had pushed their beds back next to each other. Yesterday, Janet had pushed them apart but they were back together. She laid back down and her eyes widened.

"How did I miss that?" she whispered.

Springs of mistletoe hung from the roof... and they were everywhere.

Jack followed her gaze to the ceiling. "Oh crap."

Carter nodded glumly. "I was afraid of that."

Teal'ccame closer. "Is there not a tradition O'Neill that you must kiss the first female you encounter under the mistletoe?" he asked almost hopefully.

"Not if you're in the Air Force," he mumbled.

Carter smiled. "Err, thanks for the... thought Teal'c."

Jack looked up. "Your dad's middle name. What is it?"

She blinked. "Um, Adrian."

He grinned. "That's funny."

"Why?"

"Jacob Adrian Carter equals J. A. C."

Carter stared at him for a second then laughed. "That is funny." she admitted.

Daniel handed her a mug of coffee. "Mornin' Sam."

She gave him a nod but was prevented answering by a hyperactive teen flying in.

"Sam!"

Sam smoothed Cassie's hair. "Hello sunshine."

Cassie wrinkled her nose. "Sunshine… whatever."

"Hey Cass," Jack called, "What's up?"

"No school!" she cheered.

"Why?" Sam demanded.

"It's snowing… hard." Cassie explained. "Mom almost called in sick 'cause she was afraid to try to make it to the base."

Both adults nodded satisfied.

"I have your presents, two of the SF's out there, Bert and Ernie, are going to bring them in later." She said suddenly. "But Jack, you don't have a present for Sa-"

"How's Dominic?" Jack asked abruptly.

The diversion worked and Cassie blushed. "Fine, he's good."

"Behaving himself right?"

Cassie rolled her eyes. "To be your daughter would be horrible."

Jack grinned.

"So, what are you doing here?" Carter asked.

"I thought I'd entertain you." She said sweetly.

Jack and Sam exchanged mutually alarmed glances. Cassie was a born matchmaker. And her favorite people to try out her skills on… was them.

"I like the mistletoe, who hung it up?"

"Teal'c."

Cassie grinned at her Jaffa friend. Teal'c and her had the same idea in mind. Her eyes narrowed. Between the two of them, this could be one very interesting Christmas…

* * *

Tis the season to be jolly... fa la la la la la la la la...

Perhaps Pete wouldn't have been able to get on base, in fact, he probably wouldn't have, but... Apologizes if that bugs you.

I hope you liked this chapter and PLEASE review!


	5. Chapter 5

JamSack: Thanks!

Payne N. Uranus: LOL! Hope you are better now.  
BookWorm37: Ok, YOU were the one who said that! So, I hope you don't mind me using it. (hug), All hail BookWorm37!  
twix: lol,  
Vid Z.: I shall do my utmost best!

I hope y'all like this chapter! (And thanks for reviewing for the last chapter!)

* * *

"Sir!"

He looked up. "Carter?"

She stifled a loud sigh. "I- please, sir, can we STOP watching this?"

"It's the Simpson's!"

"Do you know where my dad is?" She asked, suddenly aware she hadn't seen him that day.

"Nope."

"Can we turn this off?"

"Nope."

She leaned against the pillow and wondered if she could survive 12 more days with him. Right now, seemed improbable...

He hit the remote button and the TV screen went blank. She gave him a small smile. "Thanks."

He sighed. "Soooooooooo..."

She sighed loudly and turned over, taking her book with it. The room was silent for several long minutes. Carter was acutely aware of the fact that her CO was staring at her. She finally gave up and rolled over, carefully of course. (She DID have a broken leg...)

"What?" she snapped.

"Nothing..."

She tossed her novel on the nightstand. "You are _staring_ at me."

Jack shook his head. "I wasn't! Ok, I was... sort of, but-"

"Jack!" Cassie squealed racing into the infirmary, "Tell Daniel I can have coffee!" she demanded.

"She can have coffee." Jack repeated obediently to the archeologist as he raced in.

"Jack! Coffee stunts growth." Daniel complained.

"It's the last cup, isn't it?"

Daniel glared at him. "Jack, that isn't the point..."

"HA! It is!" Jack crowed.

Daniel spun around and stormed out.

"He's just mad 'cause Uncle George won't let him go off world with SG-9." Cassie said sagely.

"How do you know that?" Sam asked.

Cassie shrugged and arranged an innocent look on her face. "I heard it somewhere."

"Cassandra Fraiser! You listened outside General Hammond's office!" Sam scolded.

"Well, it's the only way I HEAR things!" she complained.

Jack and Sam exchanged mirth filled glances.

"What?" Cassie demanded. "Stop laughing at me!"

"I'm not laughing Cassie. Laughing means noise will issue from my-"

Cassie sighed. "You are incorrgible."

"Indeed." Teal'c said with a raised eyebrow.

Jack wasn't sure how to answer that so he settled it by demanding pie. Teal'c was dispatched with orders to return with pie for him and cereal for Carter.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Cassie asked, settling herself on the edge of Sam's bed.

"We?" Sam asked. "_I_ am going to talk to you, read my book, convince your mom to let me take a shower..."

The 17 year old raised an eyebrow. "Boring," she declared. "I have an idea. I sneak snow into here and we have a snowball fight."

"NO!" Jack and Sam said loudly.

She pouted. "Why not?"

"You'll make a mess."

Cassie sighed. "Fun sucker."

Teal'c returned with the requested food and the infirmary was quiet for a while, the silence only broken by the teen's chatter. Jack was absorbed in his own thoughts until he heard:

"So, I was thinking, when you guys are ok, we could all go to your cabin for a while, whaddya think Jack?"

"What?"

She giggled. "Sam, you, at your cabin?"

"Cassie!" Sam reprimanded turning a bright red.

"Oh, and me, mom, Daniel and Teal'c of course." she hastily added.

"Yeah..." Carter muttered, "Sure that's what you were thinking."

Cassie smiled unrepentantly. "So, I heard you kicked stalker boy's rear to Canada."

Carter stiffened slightly. "I did not."

Cassie stared at her. "But Mom said-"

"I take responsibility," Jack said raising his hand.

Cassie grinned. "YOU Jack... interesting..."

"Stuff it Cass."

She got up and stole the remainder of his pie. "Gotta go flirt with Bert and Ernie, see ya!"

Carter laughed. "She's one of a kind sir."

"Ahh, she's not bad... for an alien."

* * *

The afternoon passed swiftly, the monotony only broken by the teenager and doctor. Daniel was still sulking.

Dusk came and with it a grouchy Daniel and an annoyed Teal'c. Apparently the shipment of his candles had been changed and they were all pink. Things like that irritated the guy...

"No."

"Oh come on..."

"Dr. Fraiser has said that you are forbidden to touch anymore confectionary or gelatin, indeed, you are forbidden anything from the dessert bar."

"C'mon Teal'c... just a sliver?"

"No."

"Pllleeeasssse?"

Teal'c ignored him. "Do you require anything Major Carter?"

"I'm fine, thank you Teal'c."

As Teal'c left, a cell rang.

"It's mine," Sam called as everyone fumbled for his or hers. "Hello?"

"Hey Sam."

She swallowed hard. "Hi Pete."

Jack looked up.

"Babe, I'm sorry 'bout running out, I-"

"I understand," she interrupted. "My dad was…"

"Your CO was pretty bad too. What is it with that guy calling your dad 'dad' and stuff? I mean… he isn't your brother… is he?"

"No!"

Jack gave her a curious look.

"Pete, I can't talk right now, I-"

"Sam, I-I wasn't going to do this but… will you marry me."

Carter stared wide-eyed at the phone. "What?" she hissed.

"Will you marry me?"

"I… Pete, I-"

"Hey Sam, sorry about being gone so long, I had to-" Jacob began breezing in.

"Sam?"

"Hey Dad!" JAck called loudly.

"Give me a minute Pete," she said quietly, "I'll call you back."

She hung up and stared at her dad. "Where have you been?" she demanded.

"I was shopping!" he said defensively. "Gave the packages to the nice SF's outside."

She tuned out and stared at her phone. He proposed… Pete had proposed…

"Carter?" Jack asked softly, "What did Pete want?"

"He proposed." She said quietly.

"He WHAT?" Jacob roared.

"Do you love him?" Jack asked tonelessly.

She shook her head. "Not like that."

"Are you sure?"

Her phone rang. She answered it.

"Sam?"

"Hi Pete."

"Um, sorry to bother you but I-"

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I really am."

He was silent for a while. "That's a no?"

"Yeah."

"Is that Colonel O'Neill isn't it? I always knew that bastar-"

Carter hit the off button and flungher cellphoneacross the room. "I said no," she said calmly. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to take a nap."

* * *

When she woke up, the infirmary was empty excepting a sleeping Jack. She vaguely noticed her bed was back where it belonged.

She said no to Pete.

A tear trickled down her cheek. She hadn't wanted to hurt him. He had loved her... and she had loved that.

"Carter?" Jack asked quietly, "you going to be ok?"

She nodded. "Yeah," she said softly. "I'm just tired... of hurting people."

"Carter..." Jack said slowly. "You don't hurt people. You help people."

She looked at him. "Do I?"

"Yes."

She swallowed hard. "Sir, do you... do you still have..." she trailed off and stared at him, silently pleading for him to help her out.

"Yep," he said quietly. "I-"

Daniel hurried in. "Jack! Guess what?"

"What?" Jack snapped.

"I..."

And while Daniel talked excitedly about getting to join the three day journey with SG-9, Jack thought about all the ways he could get back at Daniel... maybe switch his coffee to decaf...

"Sir? you alright?"

He looked up. "I'm fine." he saidsoftly, "I'm fine."

Carter met his eyes and silently they agreed to put the subject behind them once again...

* * *

But yeah right...

Sorry 'bout the slow update and rather dumb, angstychapter. I miss my beta! (sob)

Yep, I got rid of Pete for good...(unless of course, I killed him...) (don't be mad people, I know you all like him)

Well, thanks for reading it and...

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

StargateFan: 'cause I'm evil? CarterMacGyver: Thank you!  
Payne N. Uranus: Did I save you in time?  
BookWorm37: (hug) Thanks.  
chocobell: Thanks.  
JamSack: 'k fine, have it! see if I care! (sobs)  
wolflets: Oh man, dude, I need to look over my own stories more carefully. Thanks!

To all of you who reviewed, I love you more then you'll ever know! (hug)

And to the few people who requested humor, here is cometh! Oh, and this takes up just several minutes after the last chapter.

* * *

"So?"

"So?"

Daniel sighed, exasperated. "Don't you two have a larger vocabulary?"

"No," said Jack.

"No," Carter echoed.

The archeologist glared at them. Ever since he had walked in, they had been acting... weird!

"What's going on guys?" he asked, trying to sound casual. They both exchanged a quick glance then turned to face him.

"What do you mean?" they asked simultaneously.

He sighed. "Never mind."

Jacob cautiously edged into the room. He still felt rather guilty about his role in 'making Pete disappear'.

"Hey Dad."

His head shot up. "Oh, hey Sammie."

She eyed the package he held in his hand with interest. "What is it?"

He handed it to her. "Chocolate."

She pulled off the paper. "Dad, you didn't have too..."

"I know."

"When do you have to go?"

"Back to the Tok'ra? I'm not sure. 'pends on when they contact Selmac."

She nodded. "So Daniel," she asked around a mouthful of chocolate. "When you going with SG-9?"

"Tomorrow. I get back on the 22nd."

"As will I," Teal'c said. "General Hammond wishes me to go and watch over Daniel Jackson."

Daniel scowled at him around his chocolate. "He didn't say that."

"His meaning was quite clear."

Daniel continued to scowl until Jack suggested that his face might freeze like that, making him scowl harder then leave.

Jacob grinned. "Selmac and I are going for coffee, want me to bring you some?"

She shook her head. "Thanks though."

Teal'c gave them a slight bow and followed Jacob out of the room.

Å

"Teal'c!" Daniel hissed in the hall. "General Hammond never said that!What he said was-"

"I am aware Daniel JAckson. I did not wish Major Carter and O'Neill tosuspect what I am 'up' too."

"What ARE you up too?"

He smiled. "You shall see."

Å

Carter fingers flew over her laptop. She was so engrossed that she failed to notice the signs. Jack O'Neill... was bored.

"CCAARRTTTEERR!'

She tried to ignore him, getting harder when he turned it into a chant. Upon her ignoring, he began bombarding her with little trinkets. That caught her attention. Barely lifting her eyes off her laptop, she pulled out a pillow from behind her and threw it. A muffled 'Umph!' told her it hit its mark.

Å

Jack had been peacefully harassing his second-in-command when a pillow came out of nowhere. After removing it from his mouth, he glanced over at her. "You know, THIS means war..."

She shut her laptop, placed it on the nightstand and carefully sat up farther. "Bring it on..."

Å

Long suffering Janet Frasier hurried into the infirmary as news of a 'fight' broke out. As she pushed the door opened, she heard Carter jeer, "Oh come on, my niece can throw better then that!"

She cautiously crept closer and burst out laughing.

Pillows were flying and Jack was getting crushed. Two SF's were fetching pillows from around the room and giving them to Sam who was rapidly firing them at her CO-

Both looked up at the sound of laughter. "Janet!" Sam squeaked.

Janet gave them both stern glances. "I thought I said you two had to rest and BEHAVE..."

Jack shook his head vigorously. "You forgot," he informed her.

The doctor sighed then continued laughing.

Å

Ten minutes later, the infirmary and spick and span, bandages checked and Janet was on her way home with strict instructions to NOT overexert themselves. Jack grumbled at that.

"What does she think we are going to do? Dial up Chu'lak and play hide and seek with the Jaffa?"

Cassie hugged her adopted relatives good-bye enthusiastically, producing a wince of pain from her uncle. With a whispered comment to Sam which made her turn red, she dashed out of the infirmary.

Silence reigned for a while, Sam flipping restlessly through a book while Jack amused himself throwing yo-yo's at the door.

"We should paint the walls... peridot."

Carter blinked. "Peridot sir?"

"Yeah..."

She shrugged. "Wouldn't go with Teal'c's decorations."

He sighed.

Å Two hours later Å

Jack checked his watch. "ERNIE!" he called. "Bert!"

The two SF's hurried in. "Coffee?"

"Jell-o?"

"Pie?"

"Season 3 of the Simpson's?"

"Yo-yo?"

Jack frowned at them before saying. "Playstation, with two controls."

That made Carter look up. "Sir," she began, "I need to uh... call Mark and cancel."

"Your dad did."

"But I should still call..."

He shrugged. "Okie dokie, call 'im. I'll wait."

She stared at him for a moment then gave a little laugh. "You win. I'll play."

Jack smiled satisfied as the two men hurried back in with the equipment. "Excellent."

Å

Jack watched her skillfully navigate her car to the finish line.

"You've played this before," he half stated, half inquired.

She nodded. "Once or twice," she said with a shrug.

He stared at her. "Once or twice?" he repeated incredulously. "I've played this loads of time and you beat my best time by 18 seconds!"

Carter grinned. "What can I say?" she quipped stretching her fingers. "I rule."

"That you do," he shot back. "That you do." He repeated almost inaudibly.

She paused for a second then swallowed hard. "Here," she said tossing him his controller. "I think I'll try to get some sleep."

Jack gave her a questioning glance which she ignored. Rolling over, she buried her face into her pillow.

**_Flashback..._  
**  
_Sam opened her eyes and tried to collect her thoughts. They had gone on the mission the Tokra had wanted them too- She looked up and saw her CO on the ground. "Sir?" she called picking up her armband, then throwing it back down. "COLONEL?"_

_Jack sat up suddenly. "Whoa!" He said getting up quickly. "We should've brought more snacks!"_

"I don't think that would've helped," she said quietly.

Jack looked at his watch."1:56," he muttered to himself. He hit the force shield separating them

"Sir, you've gotta get out of here!" she cried.

"So do you," he said briefly.

"Sir --- Sir, there's no time!"

Jack ignored her and began prying the cover off the control panel.

"Sir. . . ." she half whispered.

"I know! I know!" he said continuing to beat the control panel.

"Sir! Just go!"

He spun around to face her. "NO!" He said staring into her eyes.There was apleading look in them, begging him to leave before he died... like she would.

She cocked her head to the side, almost in tears. The Jaffa were getting closer...

_**End flashback...**_

She choked back a sob.

_**Flashback  
**  
"I didn't leave . . . because I'd have rather died myself . . . than lose Carter."_

Freya looked at him intently. "Why?"

"Because I care about her . . . a lot more than I'm supposed to."

_**End flashback...  
**_  
"Carter?" Jack asked softly. "You ok?"

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. He studied the back of her head.

"Ok then."

Little did she know that her CO was recalling the exact same events…

"Sir..."

"Carter-"

* * *

Well, my wonderful reviewers- err readers, I hoped you liked this!

Bit o' ship and humor! Since my sister gave 'way all the left over Halloween candy, I can only plead:

PLEASE review!


	7. Chapter 7

Legolas0: Of course I still like 'em! Shippy Angel: I'm glad you like it! Payne N. Uranus: Not. Whoops, too late! StargateFan: Thanks. Don't tell anyone though, most people think I'm un-evil. kittn: I suppose not. Since you're so nice! JamSack: (Glares and smoothes hair) IloveSG: Thanks! chocobell: (sob) you're so nice! BookWorm37: (hug) primax, Irish-Bird and Silver Damscus: THANK YOU! (checks list of reviewers) Thanks to everyone else! (CarterMacGyver, Glykera, Candice, Nikki, midnightair, fyre-anjel, Strawberry Shortcake, Jack-Sam4ever, Soccer-Bitch, Ilovesg1, claire svu fan, Nyrocat, Krystal and WarmTea.)TvAddict: 11-12 days.

Wow, I normally don't do that but everyone had such a nice review! (hug)

Apologies to the longer then normal wait. It took me ages to write this. This is unbeta'd but as soon as WarmTea sends me the chapter, I'll replace it.

Umm... well, what to say... hope you'll like this chapter!

* * *

"You go," they both insisted.

"No, no, no," Jack said, "Ladies first."

"Age before beauty," she quipped.

"You go."

"You."

"You."

"You infinity."

He stared at her. "This is kind of awkward."

She nodded.

"I umm..." He stopped and cleared his throat. "I..."

Sam screamed as the Christmas tree toppled over, covering her from sight.

"Carter?" He cried, "Carter?"

Silence.

"BERT! ERNIE! GET THE HECK IN HERE!" He yelled.

The two SF's came running. "Sir-" they stopped simultaneously. As one, they hurried over and lifted the heavy tree off of her.

"Ma'am?" Ernie asked gently touching her shoulder as Bert set the tree upright. "Major?"

"CARTER!" Jack barked. "AIRMAN, PUSH MY BED CLOSER!"

"Yes sir," Bert replied quickly moving a nightstand out of the way then pushing his bed closer.

Jack touched her shoulder. "Sam?" he whispered. Her shoulders were shaking. Was she hurt? Crying? "Carter?"

She rolled over, tears running down her face. "How many people do you know get clobbered by..." She burst out laughing.

"She's fine airmen," Jack said, "Dismissed."

Å

Daniel rushed in minutes later. Apparently according to Siler who heard it from Walter who heard it from a passing Captain who had heard it from an SF who heard it (you get the picture) that Sam was bleeding to death because the ceiling had collapsed on her. After being assured she was all right, he refused to leave the room except for a quick trip to the lavatory and another trip for coffee.

Teal'c was less obvious. The man continued to 'drop by' then finally brought in the sixth Star Wars movie and popcorn

Jack tuned out after the first few minutes and spent the remainder of the movie staring at Carter. She was watching the movie intently, occasionally muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'techno-babble'. After a few such comments, Jack threw a handful of popcorn, which she promptly returned. Soon, Daniel could be heard muttered something about 'getting a room'. He refused to repeat the comment after Jack asked him too.

The movie drew to a close much to Sam and Jack's dismay. Jack even suggested watching the next one but received a 'no' from the man. Without asking, Teal'c pushed the beds back to where they belong. As much as he wanted his friends to be happy, he did not feel it prudent to leave the beds adjoining. That would be tempting fate too much.

Sam and Jack settled to sleep with much difficulty, thoughts and emotions swirling around them.

_What to do? What do I do?_

Å

Teal'c and Daniel departed promptly at 0900 hours. Jack and SAm managed to amuse them through the first day without their friends. Things were still rather awakard between them not helped at all by the sly things Cassie continued to sneak in.

Night came and passed swiftly. Day two began...

Å

Jack thought he had behaved very well the day before. No Simpson's, no beer, he had barely complained... 'sides, it was 8:35... He'd been good for a whole... 2 hours!

Carter mentally sighed as her CO dropped his game boy on the nightstand and half turned to face her.

"Need something sir?"

"Nope."

She focused on the tangled bracelet in her lap. His staring unnerved her.

"What's the date today?" She asked in the hopes it might distract him.

"The 20th."

"Five days till Christmas."

Jack nodded. "Whatcha get me?"

She scowled at him. "Not telling."

"Oh commmmeeee on!"

"No."

"Plleeasseeeeeeeee?"

"No."

"C'mon..."

"Nope."

"CCAARRTTTEEERR!"

She shook her head. "I won't tell sir."

"Fine... tell me what you were like as a kid."

She looked up at that. "As a kid?"

He nodded.

"There's not much to say."

"Carter..."

Her hands stilled. "I... I was a... peculiar child. All my life, all I wanted to be was an astronaut. After my mom died... I-I couldn't think about that. I went from geek to the most popular girl in school in a month. From fourteen to sixteen, I basically partied. I kept up my grades so my dad... well, he knew what I did but I don't think he knew WHY I did it. He was gone a lot."

She stopped and took a deep breath, attacking the silver bracelet with new energy. "It was my physics teacher who made me move on. She-she asked me one day about my goals in life and I... well, I broke down. Sobbed for an hour."

She stopped again and gave a shaky laugh. "After that, I worked harder in school, graduated with honors and then joined the Air Force. I met Jonas and... he was the first guy that... well... said he loved me. Turned out to be a big ass but..."

"Carter," Jack whispered. She ignored him.

"I joined the Stargate program, and you know the rest."

Jack wondered if the look of sadness on her face had anything to do with the multitude of dead 'boyfriends' she had had. He was right.

She kept picturing their faces before they died. Jonas giving her a pleading look, Narim giving her one last lingering look before going back and trying to save his people. MArtouf whispered her name before she killed him, Orlin touching her face before ascending... Pete's face when he left the infirmary...

Jack cleared his throat. "I had an interesting childhood too. My dad died when I was 17, my mom when I was 23. All my life, all I ever wanted to do was fly planes... like my dad. Then I joined the Black Ops and... Was married, had a kid, he died, Sara divorced me and that's the end of my very boring life."

They looked at each other sympathetically.

"Carter..." Jack began, "It's..."

Janet chose that moment to walk in. Jack wondered in the back of his mind if God was playing some sort of sick joke on him. Every single time he tried to talk to Carter about... _that_... someone walked in.

Janet fussed around them then ordered their lunch brought it. Standing over them while they ate, she then ordered them to TRY to nap... even after their protests that they weren't 'sissies'.

But as he lay on his bed, he suddenly thought of something. With an evil grin spreading over his face, Jack O'Neill fell asleep.

* * *

In case you are mad at me for not letting them talk, they just CAN'T talk right now. However, you might like the next chapter...

(hug)

Hope you liked it and...

PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for reviewing! (hug) I love everyone.

If you liked Sam/Jack scenes, you should like this chapter.

KaylaML: Ihave failed you! I apologize o' great one! (hug) Shippy Angel: Enjoy! spacemonkey67: Here ya go. BookWorm37: This chapter is for you.

WarmTea is awesome and did this for me.

* * *

As the klaxons blared loudly, Carter and Jack were awoken.

"Sir?" Carter mumbled. "What's-what's goin' on?" she continued groggily.

"Nothin' Carter," he said automatically. "Go back to sleep."

"Yes sir..." she had barely finished saying the words when her head dropped back on the pillow and her eyes closed. Jack studied her for a brief moment. There was a long, thin scratch where the tree had struck her on her cheek and her eyes were puffy.

"Hi Jack."

His head shot up. "Daniel?"

The man offered him a smile. "One of the members on SG-9 is sick. I'm taking his place so I won't be back until the 24th."

"Oh. Wow."

Daniel nodded. "Teal'c is gonna stay with me. So, anyways, how's it going between you and Sam?"

"We haven't killed each other yet."

"A good sign."

"Daniel?" Sam asked with a yawn. "Why you back so soon?"

"Dr. Winderfred is sick. I'm taking his place."

"So you're staying longer?"

He nodded. "We'll be back the 24th."

"I thought it was a 3 day mission, period."

"SG-9 petitioned for two more days. They got 'em."

"Oh."

Daniel gave her a quick hug. "See you Saturday."

She nodded and watched him leave.

_'How on earth are we going to entertain ourselves for three days without killing each other?'_ She asked herself. She had an awful feeling it would involve lots of the 'Simpson's', pie, and oh so much patience.

"Yippee."

"What?" Jack asked.

"Nothing."

Å

"Carter!" Jack complained. "My game boy isn't working again."

"Throw it over sir," she ordered, holding out her hand. She caught the flying object and pried the cover off. After a few seconds, she threw it back.

"Try putting batteries in it sir."'

Jack gave her a sheepish smile. "Thanks Carter."

She nodded.

Å

Jack had been happily blasting away characters when he heard her sigh. He gave her a quick glance. She was staring at the Christmas tree. As he turned back to the game, she sighed again.

"Carter?" he asked. "You ok?"

"I'm bored."

Jack blinked. "You are?"

"Yep."

"Wanna play?" he asked, offering her his game boy. She shook her head.

He thought a moment then snapped his fingers. "I got it... BERT! ERNIE!"

The two hurried in. "Sir?"

"Cupboard in my quarters. There's some old games in there. Bring them here."

They obediently left.

"Games?" Carter asked curiously, "What kind of games?"

"Oh I don't know. I think there's Risk, Monopoly, Scrabble, Trouble..." He stopped at the look she was giving him. "They were Cassie's!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Of course sir."

"They were!"

Carter smiled and brightened when one of the SF's skidded back into the infirmary.

"Sir, the only games we could find were 'Risk' 'Trouble' and 'Scrabble'"

"Risk..." Carter said softly.

"Trouble," Jack said wryly.

"Scrabble," they said simultaneously.

Å

This game wasn't going well. So far onlyLove, Marriage, Matrimony,Adore,Rules, Risk, and Yes had been played.

Jack hesitated before laying down the tiles 'e' 'x' under the 'S' onYes.

Carter yelped as she looked down at her own rack. "This isn't happening."

"What's your word?"

"Baby."

Jack played Ring.

Carter had Marry.

Jack fingered two tiles. For several moments, he hesitated over the Marry. After a minute's thought, he placed them back and played 'Heart'

Carter slowly laid down Attraction.

Jack had Between

"Us," Carter whispered dropping her tiles on the  
board.

Jack wouldn't meet her eye as he played Chemistry.

Carter stared at her letters then swept them off. "Um, I'm done with this game," she said quietly. An annoying voice in her head asked her _Which one? The game or the pretending that you don't have feelings for him._

Jack nodded. "Yeah," he began tossing his own pieces into the box and removing the words on the board. "I..." He trailed off. After staring at Marry again, his fingers opened to reveal his hand. An 'E' and a 'M' rested there. _Me..._

"I wonder..." He whispered. Giving himself a quick shake, he finished picking up the game then dropped it on the floor.

"Trouble?" he asked. She grinned and nodded.

Å

Trouble went better. Within minutes, all the little colored pieces were 'home' excepting one from each.They seemed attracted to each other like magnets.

"Real life ehh Dorothy?" he muttered almost inaudibly.

Carter knocked his piece home and hit the plastic bubble again, making the dice jump. "I won."

Jack sighed and glanced doubtfully at Risk. "I guess Risk will be safe."

She nodded.  
Å

_'At last'_ Jack thought thankfully. There was nothing to remind him of his obvious attraction to his second-in-command. To his surprise, he won easily, Carter only playing half heartedly.

"You ok?" he asked as she put the game away. Her head shot up.

"No **sir**, _I am not_ ok. Why is it that everyone else knows about how we feel except ourselves?"

Jack managed a strangled cough. "I kind of think we know how we feel," he mumbled.

"Do we?" she challenged. "No, I don't think we do!"

"Oh_ I_ know how _I _feel," Jack assured her.

She glared at him. "Then how do you feel about me?" she hissed.

"It's not any of your business _MAJOR_ Carter."

"Well I think it is as it concerns _me_!"

"Do you really want to know?" he demanded.

"Of course I do!"

"I love you."

Carter's mouth hung open. "Wha..."

"Happy?"

"I..."

Jack leaned against his pillow as if he was exhausted. "Now you know all my deep, dark secrets."

"But why..." she stopped and turned red.

"Did I never tell you?" Jack finished. She nodded. "Because Carter, it's rather against regulations."

"What if I retired? Would that change anything?"

He hesitated. "I would never ask you to give up your career for me."

"Is that an excuse?" Carter demanded.

"No."

She swallowed hard. "Will nothing ever change?" she whispered.

Jack stared at the tree. "I don't know Carter... I don't know..."

* * *

Christmas is coming closer...

So, what do y'all think?

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

THANK YOU for reading/reviewing the last chapter! XXXX.

It's longer because of the longer wait. Enjoy! (Hopefully!)

Note: I know it's rather unusual that Jack is making the 'love comments' when it's generally Sam. Rest assured, Sam will get her turn.

* * *

"Zip-a dee-doo- dah... Zip-a-Dee-day... My o-"

"SIR!"

Jack paused. "Carter?"

She sighed. Only three days till Daniel's return,four till Christmas... and a little over 9 days till her release.

"Carter?"

Carter stared at the TV. Darn Disneyland for putting on commercials.

"Please. Don't sing."

"Why not?"

"Because... you can't..." she trailed off.

"Sing?" Jack offered.

"Yeah."

"Oh." He was quiet for a moment, then, with a wicked gleam in his eyes, he began humming the Simpson theme song VERY off-key.

Sam looked longingly at her laptop whose battery was charging. "I'm going to kill Daniel for leaving me alone." she decided. An inner voice asked her whether it was actually the annoyance or the fact spending this much time was way too distracting because-

_Stop Sam. Stop._

She leaned back on her bed and plotted her revenge. What about a three hour briefing using as many technical terms as possible while making sure he didn't smuggle in a yoyo... yeah...

She gave him a sweet smile. "Isn't this going to be a lovely day?"

Å

The rest of the day passed unusually uneventful excepting the frequent appearances of Bert and Ernie. Carter, happily typing away at her now very long briefing on P23-T22 weather anomalies, was ignoring him leaving him to amuse himself by timing how quickly Bert and Ernie appeared when he called. Janet finally ordered him to stop and closed his curtains.

"I FEEL LIKE I'M ON TIME OUT!" he shouted.

Janet ignored him and handed Sam her supper, including the Major's favorite dessert then pulled opened the curtain long enough to hand Jack his tray, complete with red Jell-o.

"I want pie," he grumbled.

"There is no pie Colonel."

He grumbled a bit more until she threatened to take it away. He sulked but stopped grumbling.

"I have good news though," Janet offered.

"Daniel's coming home?" Carter offered while Jack called out that he was being released.

"Nope. Cassie's spending the night."

Å

"That's good news?" Jack mouthed to Sam only minutes later after Janet had pulled the curtains open. The hyper-active teen/woman hurried into the room, sleeping bag and backpack slung over her shoulder.

"Hey!" she called.

"Where's Dominic?" Carter asked.

Cassie grinned. "Home. Safe." She dragged an infirmary bed and pushed it between theirs. She plopped her stuff on it, kicked her shoes off, and then, with a guilty look around, jumped onto the bed.

"What about school?"

Cassie sighed and turned to face her 'uncle'. "Jack," she said patiently, "its winter break. It's when you take a time off from school to celebrate Christmas, Hanukkah, and other holidays and to be with family."

Carter finished the last of her Jell-o with a loud slurp. "Cassie, could you please take this tray off of my bed?"

"What am I, a maid?" she grumbled before complying.

"Thanks. How's the painting going?"

Cassandra, spurred by the fact her art teacher in junior high had told her she had talent, had began taking painting lessons up at the community college.

"Great! My teacher says I have talent..." She grinned and tossed her red hair back. Carter remembered the moody 15 year old girl who had been confined to the infirmary for days and was thankful that she had the cheerful 17 year old.

"Wanna play chess?"

Carter nodded. "Why not?"

Å

Jack watched with interest as Cassie cleverly checkmated his second-in-command then squeal with delight. Carter frowned then reluctantly allowed her to pack up after Cassie (wisely) refused to play again.

"You mind if I catch a show?" the teen asked.

Jack shrugged. "Be my guest."

"WHAT show?" Carter asked interrogatively.

"It's called Lost. A plane crashes on an island and there's no way to get home. There are also these bad guys called 'the Other's' and well-"

"You can watch it," Jack said quickly. Cassie flipped through the channels and paused on the station. "I love this show."

"I've never heard of it," Carter said frankly. Cassie scowled at her and muttered something about her not having a life, a comment the Major chose to ignore.

"It's starting!"

Å

"Interesting."

Cassie stared at her 'aunt'. "Interesting? That's all you can say? You watched one of the greatest shows on this planet and all you can say is... INTERESTING?"

"Sawyer reminds me a bit of the Colonel," Carter whispered gesturing to the sleeping man.

Cassie raised an eyebrow. "He calls you sunshine and freckles?" she asked skeptically. Honestly... Sawyer… and JACK?

"No. The part about not being able to keep his mouth shut... even when in danger."

Cassie's eyes clouded. By now she was use to the fact that her relatives frequently exposed themselves to danger. Accepted it. But that didn't mean she liked it. "Why does he do that?" she asked quietly.

She shrugged. "I think he does it because it takes the focus off of us," she admitted.

"Because... he likes you."

"No!" Carter said loudly before she could stop herself. "No," she said more calmly. "Because he cares about us."

"You in particular."

"Cass-"

"A lot more then he's suppose to."

"Cass-"

"And you do too."

"Cass-"

"Sam! I know... I know you've admitted it a lot... you've even told him and he's just brushed you aside. And now he's told you-"

"How'd you find out about-"

"Bert and Ernie, just-"

"CASSANDRA!"

The teen stopped. "Sam... Admit it. You love Jack."

She gave a bitter laugh. "Everyone knows that... 'cept him."

"He knows Sam... But do you know?"

"What?" was all Carter could ask.

"I mean... do you really love him?"

"I..."

Cassandra hopped off her bed and settled on the edge of Sam's. "C'mon," she said with a hint of playfulness. "Tell your ol' aunt Yenta."

"Yenta?"

"Matchmaker."

"Fiddler on the Roof."

"It's a classic."

"Its no-"

"Sam, you are avoiding the question."

"Am not."

She sighed loudly and buried her face in her hands.

"I... I do."

Cassie's head shot up. "You do?"

Carter buried her own face in her pillow. "You tell the Colonel and I'll tell your mother where you really were on Tuesday before last..."

Cassandra paled. "How do you know?"

"Saw you."

She raised an eyebrow. "Hot date?"

"I was with Pete."

She shuddered. "At least pick a guy who's good in be-"

"CASSANDRA FRAISER!"

"I was quoting a movie. You know... Bride and Prejudice?"

Carter shook her head. "What is it?"

Cassie hopped off the bed and went to her own and dug through the backpack. "HA! Now you have to watch it!"

"Shhh..." the Major warned. "Don't wake up the Colonel..."

With a loud snort, the object of their attentions rolled off, eyes fluttering. "What'd I miss?"

Cassie inserted the DVD and expertly forwarded it to a part revealing four or five Indian girls in one room. One began singing...

Carter and Jack both stared wide eyed as 'their niece' began jumping around and singing along with the video. By the time they got to the chorus, Carter was giggling.

_No life... Without Wife...  
Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...  
No life... Without Wife...  
Oh yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Oh yeah, yeah, yeah..._

Cassie let the whole song go before shutting it off. Her eyes danced. "Wasn't that funny?"

"A hoot." Jack said dryly. "Doesn't the word 'sleepover' imply that food will be involved?"

She frowned. "You can only think about your stomach at a time like this." she half stated, half asked.

Jack swallowed hard.

"I... I do."

"You do?"

"I... uh... yeah. Uh... at a time like what?"

Carter had a sudden suspicion. "You WERE asleep... weren't you?"

"Huh?"

"When Cassie and I were talking..."

A face filled with confusion greeted her. "What?"

She shrugged. "Never mind sir."

Å

They crashed at 2:00 and didn't wake up until Janet came in with the breakfast trays. A sleepy Cassie ate slowly then pulled out her cell phone and talked to her boyfriend for an hour while Jack made faces at her. Carter crashed after her meal and was sound asleep, snuggled around a body pillow.

Cassie departed after 11:00, kissing her sleeping aunt good-bye. Lunch came and still she slept. Jack was worried but Janet seemed unconcerned, saying the Major had barely slept in days.

_2:00...3:00... 4:00..._

Jack was about to order Ernie to dose her with a bucket of freezing cold water when she stirred.

"Carter?" he called.

Carter, ever the obedient Major, opened her eyes and pulled herself to an upright position. "Good morning," she said with a yawn. "Where's Cass?"

"Good afternoon would be more appropriate."

She wrinkled her forehead and glanced at her watch and promptly gasped. "4:00?" she squeaked.

"Cassie had to go home."

"4:00?"

"4:01 actually."

"4:00?"

"Yes Carter. 4-0-0."

Carter shook her head with disbelief. "I never sleep in past 9... Ever!"

"Well... you've made a record for yourself. This calls for pie."

She gave him a look similar to Cassie's. "Pie? I haven't even had breakfast yet."

"So have... breuncher."

"Breuncher?

"Breakfast, lunch and dinner!"

"Very... creative sir."

He ducked his head. "Oh stop it Carter... you're embarrassing me."

She smiled. "Two days until Daniel gets home."

"3 till Christmas!" Jack said, looking at the tree. "I wonder what Teal'c got me this year..."

Carter shook her head then gave a small, contented sigh. She loved Christmas.

Å

Jack lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Unlike Carter... he was DREADING Daniel coming home. Daniel was sharp eyed, Teal'c even more... they would both be able to spot the growing attraction... between him and his second-in-command. Unconsciously, he began humming a well known Christmas tune...

_You better watch out... you better not cry..._

Carter began humming it with him, and together they finished it with a resounding: "Santa Clause is coming... to... town!"

"Did you believe in Santa, Carter?"

She shook her head. "Nope. Dad... you?"

He shook his head. "My parents heard to many horror stories about kids who found out when they were older that Santa wasn't real and felt betrayed."

She bit her lip. "You wanna wish for something... for fun?" she asked hesitantly.

Jack hesitated then nodded. "Why not?"

And they both closed their eyes and wished...

* * *

So.. did Jack actually HEAR the talk between Cass? What'd they wish for?

Anyways... I hope you liked the chapter...

PLEASE review!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey!

Thanks for reviewing... and reading of course!

My readers are so clever. And nice.

I hope y'all like this chapter.

Oh, I just realized that Jacob kind of disappeared after like chapter 5… Please pretend he returned home. Thank you.

* * *

"Carrrrtttttttttteeeeeeeerrrrrrrrr..."

The Major sighed. "Sir, please. I'll play with you later."

Jack forced himself not to dwell on what could be a suggestive meaning of the words and zoomed in on the 'play'.

"Carter, I'm not a three-year-old."

"You could've fooled me," she mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?"

With all the will power she could summon, she managed to stop herself from throwing the small screwdriver she had at him.

"Carter?"

Mustn't do it...

"Sir..." she began."I really AM trying to work."

"Carter, it's impossible. That thing does NOT want to..."

The small silver cube she was holding, a device from a deserted planet that was said to hold the spoken language of the long gone race, sudden turned a peculiar shade of green-

"Peridot!"

And a voice began to chant...

Carter grinned. "Impossible?"

Å

"Super Carter, Super Carter, Super Car-"

Carter sighed. "SIR!"

Jack instantly assumed a hurt look. "All you've done today is scold me," he complained.

One, two, three… Honestly, she couldn't blame him. Being stuck inside, in what had to be one of the world's most BORING places, was not something anyone wanted to do.  
Plus, being the weekend, it was even worse for him- she would have been at the SGC anyways. She thought longingly of the pile of work in her lab…

Å

Jack watched his 2IC as she sat on her bed, absorbed in her own thoughts. With a slight wince, he pulled himself up (his chest was still sore from the staff blast) and stared at the Christmas tree. Presents were piled around it… a few from Daniel, the large ones from Teal'c (the guy went over board) and some from Cassie and Janet. The SG-3 Marines had sent Jack one, and the scientists had all joined together to buy her… something. Jacob's (expertly wrapped Jack noted, he must have had them 'done') were piled on top of each other and Carter's were hidden in the back.

But his?

He had Daniel's, Cassie's, Janet's, Jacob's, and Teal'c's… but not his 2IC's.

Carter's present was being brought by the Frasier teen on Christmas day. He actually had two for her. One was just a fun gift, friend to friend, the other… something more personal.

He wondered what she'd think of it.

Å

Carter watched as her CO studied the presents, eyes narrowed. She honestly hadn't the slightest idea what she was getting from him for Christmas and was very curious.

Very curious.

Their relationship had changed… for what, she didn't know. But it had. They had actually MENTIONED their feelings for each other… a start… right?

His lips curved into an evil smile. She forced herself to look away.

Sam. Calm down.

She had just immersed herself into the first book she had picked up when the klaxons began wailing and a voice announced: "INCOMING TRAVELER!"

"I wonder who that is…" Jack asked sitting straighter.

"Apophis?" Carter suggested with a slight giggle.

Jack gave her a grin. "Ra…"

"Sokar."

"Ba'al."

"Yu."

For some reason, (most likely related to the fact that they had been trapped in the infirmary for six whole days), they found this remarkably funny and were in gales of laughter when a figure appeared.

"Yu!" Jack shouted laughing again.

"Dad!" Sam greeted, pulling herself up higher, "What are you doing here?"

Jacob blinked and Selmac took control. "Dr. Frasier," he asked hesitantly (she?) "Is this… Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter?"

Janet nodded. "They are a little hyped up on sugar and inactivity. They're fine."

Jacob looked dubious but hurried to his daughter's side. "Hey Sam!"

"Dad," She repeated giving him a hug. "Why so early?"

"Can your old man just drop in a day early without everyone freaking out or suspecting me of an evil plot?"

She shook her head.

He gave her a reassuring smile. "Just wanted to make sure I got here on time."

Carter smiled back. "I'm glad you came."

Å

So was Jacob.

His daughter and her CO were outright flirting… for them. It was…

"Amazing?" Janet offered, watching with him, and the two banter.

He nodded. "How long has this been going on?"

"A while."

Jacob watched them a bit more before retiring to his room (The V.I.P room in case anyone was curious) and sat on his bed until two in the morning thinking.

Å

_"Silent night… Holy night… All… is calm…. All…. Is bright. 'Round, yon virgin, mother and child…"_

Jack kept his eyes closed and listened to her go through several other traditional Christmas songs before she finally said:

"You can open your eyes now, sir."

"How'd you know I was awake?" he demanded.

"Your nose wrinkles when you are pretending to sleep."

Jack longed to ask how she knew that but couldn't work up the courage too.

"What ya wish for the other day Carter?"

She was silent for a moment. "World peace. You?"

"To be able to leave this dungeon right now, healed."

"_Sir_…"

"Ok. A yoyo."

Carter gave him a sharp glance. He squirmed. It was as if she was reading his thoughts and knew he was lying.

"Christmas eve," she muttered. "I thought this day would never come."

Jack cocked his head. "Why Carter… I thought you were DYING to have me to yourself."

She refrained from rolling her eyes. "I guess I just miss Daniel."

Jack thought. "I do too."

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah. No one to bother 'round here…"

She coughed loudly.

"Except my 2IC of course."

She sighed. "You mean this _entire_ base?"

"I don't annoy the entire base."

"3/4's of it sir," she retorted.

"I do not."

Carter wisely ignored him and focused on the breakfast trays Bert and Ernie were bringing in.

"Eggs again?" Jack whined.

_'Only eight days until my release...'_

"So Dad," she began as the man walked into the room. "What are you doing today?"

And as her father talked, she thought with bittersweet satisfaction that Christmas was the next day. After that, everything would go back to normal.

Wouldn't it?

She wasn't sure how she felt about that.

In fact, the thought almost made her cry.

"Carter?" Jack called, pulling her out of her thoughts. "Your dad wants to know what Daniel wants for Christmas?"

She grinned wickedly.

Å

_3:00…_

Daniel and Teal'c were due home any minute-

"OFF WORLD ACTIVATION!"

Seconds later, "MEDICAL TEAM TO THE GATE ROOM!"

Sam and Jack exchanged concerned glances.

"Never mind, A PAIR OF CRUTCHES TO THE GATE ROOM!"

The two laughed. Daniel was home.

* * *

I'm trying to update more rapidly... really!

I hope you liked it and PLEASE review!


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for reading/reviewing!

Glad you all liked it.

One thing I didn't make clear... Cassie already HAS Sam's present, she isn't buying it that day.

BookWorm37: Stop laughing. I crown you 'Honorary Queen'.

* * *

Daniel had only sprained his ankle but the Doctor decided that he would stay in the Infirmary until the 26th, only leaving at bedtime and to use the facilities.

Teal'c was clearly glad to be home. As he put it: "I spent much time watching them copy symbols onto paper."

Daniel was bubbling over with enthusiasm. First thanking Sam profusely for making his 'doohickey' work and then describing the ruins and writing they had found in great detail. Sam was interested, the first 15 minutes. Teal'c finally suggested he tell how he sprained his ankle. He went pink and asked how their days had gone.

"Fine!" Jack said quickly.

"Splendid!" murmured Carter.

"Couldn't have been better." Jack finished.

"You missed all the fun," Cassie assured him, giving him a hug. The young girl, being bored since her boyfriend was in California for a family reunion, had decided to come with her mother and stay over night.

Jacob greeted his adopted granddaughter and she hugged him as well. "So Gramps how are the Tok'ra?"

"Fine."

"How did you sprain your ankle?" Jack asked.

Daniel turned red and turned to Sam. "How's the leg?"

"Daniel," Jack said with a grin. "Don't avoid the question."

"I... I fell. Now Sam-"

"Over what?" The Major asked.

Daniel turned redder if that was possible. "I translated-"

"Teal'c!" The two invalids complained. "What happened?"

Teal'c permitted a small smile to grace his face. "He spilled his morning drink slipped in it."

"Teal'c!"

"It was most graceful. I believe he did what you call 'ballet'."

Jacob grinned while Jack, Sam, and Cassie laughed themselves to tears. (More to bother Daniel then that it was really funny.)

"THAT'S why it smells like coffee in here," Jack crowed. "I thought someone must have brewed a pot down the hall or something."

Hammond appeared in the doorway. The poor man had been so busy; he had only been by once a day- generally after they were asleep."General!" Jack called. "Wanna hear how Daniel sprained his ankle?"

Daniel's groan could be heard through out the whole floor.

Å

Jack stared at his 2IC. "You can speak Elvish?"

Carter blushed. Teal'c had brought over his entire movie collection that consisted mainly of Star Wars. He did have the 'Lord of the Rings' trilogy and Cassie had decided on that.He had put on the first one and Carter was speaking right along with them."I... learned... with Cassie," she said finally.

"Say something," he ordered.

She hesitated for a brief second. "I amar prestar aen, han mathon ne nen, han mathon ne chae a han noston ned 'wilith."

"And that is...?" Daniel asked.

"The world is changed; I can feel it in the water, I can feel it in the earth, I can smell it in the air."

"Something else!" Jack 'requested'.

"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."

Jack looked impressed. "Not bad Carter, what does it mean?"

She laughed, "One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them."

"It is indeed a most unusual skill," Teal'c said.

"Yeah Sam," Daniel agreed. "That's cool."

"Cool?"The teenager, who had until then had been silent, smiled. "I've corrupted him Sam. Do you remember any more Elvish?"

"Do YOU?" Carter challenged.

Cassie shrugged. "A bit." Cassie was not given the opportunity to show off as Jacob entered the room, followed by Janet both of whom held interesting look parcels.

"Mom, whose are those?" her daughter asked.

"Yours, Sam's... etc."

Cassie brightened. "Me?"

Janet nodded. "No opening 'til tomorrow!"

Cassie slumped against the bed. "That's not for another ...6 hours!"

Daniel checked his watch; it was 6:11.

Å

Jack ate his dinner, unusually silent. Questions kept ringing in his brain.

Did he love Carter?

He almost snorted. The whole world knew that.

Did he want to marry Carter?

He couldn't imagine giving up his career... for good. Sure, he had retired a few times... but... that wasn't the point. Did he or did he not want to marry her?

Yes.

Would he give up his career for her?

Yes.

He looked at her. Surrounded by her father, friends and 'niece', she looked happy.What did he have to offer her? Nothing but love.

And yet... She loved him. She told him that almost everyday. Through looks and gestures, by her briefings (significantly shorter and easier to understand), by the way she smiled. She had told him so too.

He looked at her. 'Give me one week Carter' He thought. 'Give me one week.'But would she even SPEAK to him after her Christmas gift? Jack laughed aloud.

Å

As the clock struck twelve, one Daniel Jackson rolled over, half awake. He put his glasses on then opened his eyes, which promptly widened.Sam and Jack...were holding hands. He vaguely remembered their beds being pushed next to each other to make room for Cassie's. He hadn't really thought about it, assuming Jack would continue to be the same hard ass Colonel he always was.Holding hands...The archeologist smiled. Maybe this Christmas a miracle would happen.He pulled off his glasses and closed his eyes. "Merry Christmas," he whispered.

* * *

I don't speak Elvish (nor does Daniela, haha!)… I got the words above from a site that had it...hopefully it's right. I've just seen the first two... for the first time. LOTR rocks!Anyways, hope you liked it...PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Well, I actually decided to do two chapters in one... to make up for the slow updates.Well... (once again) I hope you like it

* * *

Carter was sound asleep when a shriek reached her ears.

"Presents!"An excited teenager called diving off her bed. "JACK! SAM! DANIEL! MOM! GRAMPS!"

"Why don't you ever yell for Teal'c?" Jack grumbled sitting up.She shrugged and gestured to the corner. The Jaffa had obviously been kelnorim-ing. He gave Jack a slight smile then stood up.

"Cassandra Frasier, return to your bed. I shall be Santa Clause this morning."And the Jaffa pulled out a hat and turned to the tree. Janet exchanged amused glances with Sam and they watched as the Jaffa carefully brought each person a gift. The piles at the end of the bed slowly grew larger until under the tree was empty. He returned to his bed then said: "You may begin."

Cassie whooped and tore the paper off of her first one.Carter began on hers a bit more sedately.

Cassie had given her a custom made calendar. The pictures were all of SG-1, herself and her mother.Daniel: Chocolate, and a necklace (silver with a sapphire). She instantly put it on.Janet gave her a blue sweater.Her dad, unsure of what she would want, gave her a gift card to O'Malley's.Teal'c's 'big' present turned out to be a large box filled with miscellaneous things including earrings, an umbrella and several Science Fiction movies.The scientists had made her a diploma declaring her the world's best scientist.She set it down and looked at her bed. One box remained.

_Meanwhile..._

Jack made out with 'Poochinski,' (From Teal'c) an O'Malley's gift card from Jacob, and a sweater from Janet.Cassie had given his a calendar as well. His was filled with pictures of him and his 2IC together. He glanced through it then looked over at her. She gave him a small smile. He grinned back and turned back to his presents. Daniel had shown surprisingly good taste (to Jack) and had bought him a Simpson's night set. George: A pair of thick socks. The SG-3 marines sent him a picture of him on his butt, covered in mud.Only Carter's was left. He shook it then ripped the paper off.It was the Wizard of Oz.

Å

Carter slowly pulled the paper of the last box, aware that everyone's eyes were on her. She pushed the lid off and gasped."What the heck?"

* * *

Muhahaha... (thanks Daniela for beta'ing! You rule!)

Anyways... what did Jack give her?

(grin)

Did you like it?

Hope ya did and PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

Thank-you for reading/reviewing!

Thanks to WarmTea for beta'ing!

MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY NEW YEAR, AND HAPPY HANUKAH!

I love y'all!

* * *

Daniel was curious. His friend was staring at the box like it contained something surprising.

"Sam?"

She swallowed hard and tilted the contents on the box onto her lap. Daniel saw a flash of silver.

"Sir?" she whispered. "You... not... serious."

"Sam?" Daniel repeated. "What is it?"

Carter touched the silver 'thing'. "Why?"

A small sound made everyone look up. In the door way stood Cassie with a-

"Dog," Carter said dully.

In her arms.

----

Jack gave Sam a smile. "A Cairn terrier."

Sam continued to stare at the small creature.

"Just like Toto."

Carter closed her eyes. "You got me a dog… because it looked like Toto?"

He nodded and gestured to Cassie who brought it to her. Carter gingerly touched the small creature. It barked and licked her.

"Her name is Toto," Jack said proudly.

"Toto was a boy," Daniel objected.

"So?"

"So... it should be a boy."

"No it shouldn't."

"Yes it should."

"Why?"

Daniel stared at him. "Toto was a boy."

"You said."

"And the dog is a girl..."

Jack shrugged. "So what? The dog was really a girl anyways."

Toto whimpered and burrowed her head under Sam's arm. She hesitated then stroked it. Toto responded enthusiastically. Her face softened and she placed the little dog on her lap.

Cassie breathed a sigh of relief and began opening her own presents. Janet, who had known all along about the dog, looked rather disappointed by the 'tame' conclusion. She had expected something more... Jacob, who had been on the point of rising, settled back down.

Carter placed the items in the box and handed it to Daniel. The archeologist looked inside. A silver dog leash, a towel, a few doggy treats and a few other items filled the box.

"That's it?" he asked surprised. Jack shook his head and shot a questioning look at the teen. Cassie gave a loud whistle and Bert appeared.

"Ma'am?"

"Bring in Major Carter's box please," she said sweetly.

The man departed and returned with Ernie a minute later, a HUGE box in between them.

Carter stared at it. "Sir?"

Cassie pulled open the lid and bent it down. Carter gasped.

A dog's paradise of items filled the box. Carter swallowed hard.

"Sir... a dog..."

"Isn't it great?"

Carter bit her lip.

Jack remembered something. "The kid next door to you offered to care of her when you are off world."

Her cheeks puffed out.

"She'll feed her, water her, play with it..."

Carter hands clenched.

"Carter?" He asked uncertainly.

She lost it and began laughing.

---

It had taken her a while, but she had finally calmed down enough to thank her CO prettily.

The afternoon passed swiftly, despite Jack and Daniel incessant arguing. Dinner came and passed and it was bedtime.

"Sir?"

Jack looked up. "Yeah?"

Carter looked at Toto who was peacefully sleeping on the end of her bed. 'Thank you."

'Even if you DIDN'T get me a ring' she added silently.

"You're welcome."

Carter smiled and turned off her light. "Good night."

Jack didn't comment on the lack of 'sir'. "Night Samantha. Sleep well."

And his last coherent thought before falling asleep, "Only six days to go..."

* * *

It was short but I HAD to post it before Christmas.

Again, thank-you to all for reading this, to WarmTea for beta'ing my stories and... for reviewing... (hint, hint...)

Happy Holidays!


	13. Chapter 13

I'm SO sorry about the false chapter alert... I was trying to change the content of one the chapters and messed up.

Thanks for reviewing! It made my day.

This story has gotten more positive response then I had ever hoped! Thanks  
again and...

Hope y'all like this chapter!

Oh, and huge thanks to WarmTea for all she does for me!

XXXX!

* * *

Daniel was released the next day, much to his delight. Jacob left the following evening and Cassie returned home.

It was the 28th and Carter was gleeful. 3 days 'til New Years Eve and then she was free to go.

Jack had complained so much to the General; he was allowed to leave the 4th, instead of 7th.

Both were growing extremely weary of the infirmary and Janet was growing extremely weary of hearing complaints every time she walked into the room. She racked her brain for things for them, even suggesting crafts. The withering looks she received quickly put an end to that idea.

So this is how they spent their Wednesday. Jack honestly thought this was the longest day EVER, the exception being tortured by Ba'al, other then that...

"Sir!" Carter finally sighed. "Can I please have my dog back?"

Jack looked at Toto who was peacefully nestled at the end of his bed. "No... She's happy."

She frowned. "It's my dog."

"So?"

"So... she-"

Daniel practically ran in. "Sam!" he cried. "Listen to this..."

He quickly babbled something while waving a piece of paper frantically.

Sam gave him a small smile. "Can I see the paper?" she asked holding out her hand.

He handed it to her and she scanned it. "Interesting."

"What is?" Jack demanded.

"That planetary history I made work; it mentions the Goa'uld visiting there."

Jack perked up. "That planet looked fine, not like they had been there."

Daniel grinned. "Exactly."

Jack pulled himself up. "Big hunkin' space guns?"

He nodded.

"Let's go!"

Daniel shook his head. "Oh, the history clearly says that they took everything with them so I assume that they took-"

Jack interrupted. "So why are you telling me this?"

He thought for a second. "Because it's fascinating?"

Jack made an indistinct noise in the back of his throat. "Maybe I do prefer infinite boredom," he replied thoughtfully.

Carter giggled as Daniel frowned.

"Jack..."

"Jack..." Jack mimicked.

"Stop it."

"Stop it."

"Jack!"

"Jack!"

Daniel glowered at his friend for a moment, who smiled unrepentantly at him. "Sam," he complained.

Carter buried her nose back in her book. "Can't help you Daniel."

Jack grinned. "So Daniel... tell me once more again about how you sprained your ankle?"

Å Three days later Å

"Oh, come on Janet!"

Janet frowned at her patients. "I don't think you-"

"DOOOOOOOOOOC!" Jack complained. "C'mon! We've got it all planned and everything!"

The petite doctor bit her lips. "Colonel," she began, "I understand-"

"Janet," Carter interrupted sitting up and giving her a bright smile. "It's New Year's eve!"

"Sam-"

Daniel calmly ignored the chaos and flipped through a magazine. Jack and Sam were trying to talk Janet into letting them go to O'Malley's- an annual tradition for them. The years they weren't dead, missing, or injured. He grinned. He knew the doctor would say no.

And "No" she said. Sam resigned herself to staying in the infirmary with grace. Jack 'accidentally' managed to knock over a tray of food, was 'cold' and 'hot' at various times, hungry- but not for anything the SGC said- and in general being a pain in the ass. Janet bore it until his fifteenth rendition of 'Doc Fraiser got run over by a reindeer'. She promptly pushed Jack's bed to the opposite side of the room and closed the curtains.

Å

"I COULD DIE IN HERE!"

Carter looked at the clock. "It's only 12:34 sir... I'm sure someone will remember to feed you."

Jack yanked the curtain open. "I'm starving," he whined.

"You'll be fine sir."

"No, I won't."

"Yes sir. You'll be fine. Promise."

He scowled. "Unlike some of us, I missed breakfast."

"That's because you refused to wake up sir."

"So?"

She sighed. "So... it means that it is your own fault that-"

"Shh!" He hissed. She obediently went silent. A clanking noise could be heard. A moment later, Bert appeared around the corner with a well-filled tray.

He grinned. "Lunch!"

Å

Daniel adjusted the channel on the small television. "Ok, let's-"

"Go over the schedule again," Jack finished smoothly. Daniel glared.

"I believe we already know the 'schedule' Daniel Jackson. We are to begin eating at 7:00. After that, we will play games until the time is almost right. We shall then depart and come back with the sparkling beverage and 'toast' to the New Year and-"

Daniel laughed at himself. "Yeah... so... what do you want to play?"

Carter shrugged. "The Colonel only has a few games..." She trailed off as Daniel held up a board game. "Monopoly?"

He nodded. "Teal'c and I were at the store and we thought we'd get something... oh, and there's a card game in there... Phase Ten or something like that."

"Sweet!" Jack commented. "Can I have a beer?"

"No beer Colonel," Janet said briskly. "Cassie and I have a date with her teacher and then we are going to Dominic's house to celebrate."

"Have fun Janet," Sam called from her bed. Janet waved at her and hurried out of the room.

"Doc's in a hurry," Jack commented to Sam. He had finally been moved back to his 'rightful' place and was behaving angelically... at least until Janet was safely out of the way.

"The appointment is in 30 minutes and you know how long Cassie takes to get ready."

"Don't we ever," Daniel muttered. "Monopoly?"

Å

"You're not playing fair Carter," Jack complained.

Carter had formed an alliance with Teal'c and Daniel. They bought up all the land and Daniel obligingly sold to Carter whatever she wanted. Teal'c, tired after the third hour, traded all his lands to Carter for three thousand dollars, which he gave to Jack with a slight bow. Daniel lasted only minutes longer; he tried hard but was forced to sell off the remaining pieces of land to Jack and then went bankrupt landing on Carter's land. He gracefully bowed himself out and immersed himself in his friend's book, Theories about  
Wormholes, part 2.

Carter continued to land on the few properties Jack owned but try as he might, he couldn't win the game. At 6:53, he admitted defeat. Carter, ever the good 2IC, only permitted herself a small smile and triumphant glance. Dinner was steak much to everyone's delight. The President had decided with the skeleton crew they had, steak would be an acceptable, this time.

They tried out Phase Ten, which Daniel, much to his surprise, won. Carter, who was sitting next to Jack who refused to help her out at all, ended up in last place.

As there was still 2 ½ hours left until midnight, they decided to play 'War' a game that Teal'c privately found stupid. They ended it with a tie between Jack and Daniel when it hit 11:00.

Daniel hurried to the kitchens and came back with a bottle of Sparkling Cider and a few goblets.

11:21…

"Dr. Jackson, please, your packages has arrived, Dr. Jackson, please, your packages have arrived."

Daniel grinned and leapt to his feet. "It's Catherine," He explained. "She was going through her collection of artifacts and wanted to know if I wanted the-"

Jack 'shh'ed' him and sent him up to his lab with an injunction to hurry up. When he still hadn't returned at 11:45, Jack sent Teal'c after him with orders to drag him from whatever it was that was keeping him.

11:55…

Carter handed her CO his goblet. "Hard to think that another year has gone by," she commented. "Yet so much has happened."

Jack nodded and looked at her. Toto was nestled in her arms, and she looked happy. The year before, she had forced herself to wear a smiling face for Jonas who was experiencing his first Christmas on Earth but Jack could see through her. Inside she had been struggling. This year she was happy.

He swallowed hard and placed his hand in his pocket. "Carter?"

"Yeah?" she asked looking up and giving him a small smile.

"Wanna go on to Oz with me?"

Her head shot up. "What?"

A boyish look crossed his face. "What do you say Dorothy? You, me, Toto…And Oz?"

Carter's eyes drifted over to the clock. 11:58. Maybe he was just tired…

"I mean it Dorothy. Marry me?"

Å

Daniel looked at the clock. "We won't have time to make it back to the infirmary… mind if we watch the ball drop from here?"

Teal'c smiled. "It does not matter Daniel Jackson."

He switched on the television.

Å

She covered her mouth. "Yes," she whispered.

"Yes... yes, you will-?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I love you Samantha Carter."

"Yes."

He awkwardly maneuvered himself closer. "So… what do we do now?"

She smiled and pointed to the television. People were yelling. "Three, two, one… HAPPY NEW YEARS!"

"I love you Jack O'Neill."

Å

Daniel grinned at his friend. "Ready to head back?"

Teal'c inclined his head.

"I sure hope Sam and Jack didn't kill each other…"

Å

He didn't have to worry. He stopped short in the doorway.

"Sam?" He squeaked upon seeing his two friend's lip locked. "What's going on?"

"It is most obvious Daniel Jackson. O'Neill has proposed."

"You… what? Huh? Jack?"

Jack fumbled around in his pocket and pulled out a small drawstring bag. "I bought this after you were possessed with that entity…"

Daniel collapsed onto the nearest bed. "You two are engaged?"

"Yes." They both answered.

He stared at them for a second then smiled. "Holy Hannah!"

Sam smiled. She had a feeling this year would be the best one ever.

* * *

I'm not sure how many chapters are after this one. Maybe one and an epilouge, maybe just an epilouge...

What does everyone think?

PLEASE don't forget to review!


	14. Chapter 14

After writing the 'last' chapter and then the epilogue, I decided to take my time and finish this story properly. (sobs as four days worth or writing disappears) This means more chapters...(readers groan)

I got a few comments from people saying I rushed the ending... my apologies. Chocolate anyone?

Oh, kittn's lyrics to 'Doc Fraiser got ran over by a reindeer'. Aren't they great?

_Doc Fraiser got run over by a reindeer...  
Locking me up down here Christmas Eve!  
You may say the Goa'uld are evil,  
But also Doctor Fraiser, best believe!_

Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! SORRY about the long wait. These past few weeks have been _oh so _fun. (cough)

* * *

Jacob Carter crept into the infirmary, hoping Sam didn't wake up. He had meant to be there on New Year's Eve, but...

_"We had __important business,'_ Selmak reminded him. Jacob gave an irritated nod to the two SF's outside the door. One of them opened the door and he stepped in... And promptly stopped, shocked.

"What the he-"

"Shh! "A person whispered from behind. "They were up 'til 3:00 in the morning." The archeologist slipped past the frozen Tok'ra and into the room.

Jacob checked the clock. 7:52. "But why are they holding hands?"

Sam and Jack's beds were pushed together. They were holding each other's hands and on their faces was a small smile.

"What happened?" He demanded.

Daniel quickly took a sip of his steaming hot coffee. His eyes watered and he choked, spewing coffee across the floor.

Jack bolted up. "What the he-" His eyes widened as he saw Jacob. "Jacob!" He said loudly, withdrawing his hand. "How's it going?"

Jacob's eyes glowed. "O'Neill... my host is most angry."

Jack shrugged. "Go figure."

Sam yawned and opened her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and Jacob saw something sparkle on her finger. He stared at it for a few seconds then focused on Jack.

"What's going on O'Neill?"

'Jacob, calm down and you can have some coffee.'

The Tok'ra took a deep breath. "What's going on?" He repeated.

Carter blinked sleepily. "Hey Dad, sorry you missed the shindig."

"Samantha, would you like to explain what's going on?" He asked tersely.

She blinked again. "'Bout what?"

He stared accusingly at her hand. She looked down and a shy smile crept across her face. "Oh... that."

"Yeah. That."

"Jack- Colonel O'Neill- proposed last night."

Jacob gave Jack a very nasty glance. "Don't you have to ask me first?"

"Dad!" Sam cried turning red.

Jack pulled himself up, ignoring the pain in his leg. "Ok... Jacob, can I marry your daughter?"

_No!_

_'Jacob...'_

"Can I speak to Sam for a moment?" He asked.

Daniel called the SF's and they moved Jack's bed back to its proper place. Jacob sat next to his daughter and looked into her eyes.

"Is this what you really want?" He asked without any preamble.

Sam smiled reluctantly. "Still the same old dad."

Jacob saw the answer in her eyes. His baby girl was in love. "_Why _O'Neill," he half complained.

Sam tried to cover a yawn but failed. "Sorry dad, was up late."

"I can see," He said standing. "Go back to sleep, I'll see you later."

Å

"Jack. How's it going to work out?"

Jack blinked. "No... Hello? Hi? How've you been doing?"

"Sorry, it's good to see you, now-"

The Colonel held up his hand. "Jacob, I'm retiring. George is going to use me as an 'ambassador' so I can stay here, go through the gate sometimes."

Jacob gave him a curt nod. "Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some coffee to get."

And the Tok'ra practically ran to the commissary.

Å

Sam sat on her bed while Janet checked her check board. After a few moments she whined. "Janet!"

The doctor smiled. "You are discharged. Now get out of here."

"No fair!" Jack cried.

Janet swung around. "Colonel O'Neill," She began. "If you don't STOP complaining, I will inform General Hammond that you _need_ an additional _week_ in here."

Jack mumbled something about a "Napoleononic power monger" and was quiet.

Carter slowly stood up, Janet watching her like a hawk.

"Janet, I'm fine." She assured her friend. The doctor nodded and stepped back. Carter grabbed her crutches and hobbled over to her fiancée's bed.

"Hey sir," she said taking a seat on the bottom of his bed.

"Sir?" He repeated.

She blushed. "Jack."

"Well, I'm stuck here for three more days, I feel well enough to run a marathon and-"

"Good morning campers!" Cassie called entering the infirmary.

:"What are you doing here?" Her mother asked disapprovingly.

"Uncle George vouched for me," she said dropping her coat and gloves onto nearest bed.

"Why aren't you at school?"

"Bomb threat."

Janet gasped. "Are you all right?"

"It's a hoax Mom. Some kid didn't want to school so he wrote a note or something saying there was a bomb in the school. No one believes it for a second but they HAVE to search the school so we get the day off."

Sam covered a smile at the shocked look on Janet's face. "Relax Janet... Cassie can help me dust my lab. It'll be good for her."

"Yeah," Cassie agreed unenthusiastically. "Me, the human slave. Yippee."

Å

Cassie and Sam had the lab clean in an hour. Sam instantly began perusing the many files on her table while Cassie loitered around. After amusing herself on Sam's extra laptop for an a few hours, she looked up and froze.

"Sam?" She squeaked.

Carter tore her eyes away from the file. "Yeah?"

"What's that?"

"What?"

"That... THING!"

"What thing?"

"On your finger!"

She looked down and saw the engagement ring. "A ring."

"Who gave it to you?" Cassie demanded.

"Someone."

"Who?"

"Whom," Carter corrected. "The proper-"

"SAM!"

The Major smiled unrepentantly. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"_Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease_?"

Sam shook her head and picked up 'The Journal of Astrophysics' and flipped through it.

"Was it Jack? You were sitting on his bed-"

Carter forced her face to look sad. "Um, you know Colonel O'Neill and I can't... you know."

"Have se-" Cassie began knowledgably when Sam clapped her hand over the young girl's mouth. The teenager pushed her hand away and stepped back, her eyes brimming with mischief.

_An hour later..._

Sam calmly pushed past Cassandra and grabbed a jello goblet.

"_Puh_lease?"

She placed a roll on her plate and sat down at the closest table, Cassie following closely.

"Are you EVER going to tell me?"

"Major Carter to the control room, Major Carter to the control room," a voice called.

Carter looked at her watch and gasped. "I forgot, I was going to run a gate diagnos..." she trailed off and then hurried off. Cassandra sighed and picked up her aunt's plate then set off for the control room.

Walter looked up as Carter hurried in. "Sorry Sergeant," she apologized. "I was-"

"Eating lunch," Cassie finished handing her aunt the plate.

Walter gave Carter an odd glance as the diagnostic began. He continued to sneak looks at her until she, exasperated, demanded. "What's wrong Sergeant?"

'Nothing!" He assured her. "Nothing... except..."

Carter stared at him as he squirmed. "Are you really... engagedtoColonelO'Neill?"

"I was right!" Cassie crowed. "I knew it!"

Walter grinned. That kid had just gotten him 200 bucks.

Carter saw that look. "Hurray for the SGC betting pool," she muttered.

Å

Jack was watching 'The Simpson's' when Teal'c and Daniel joined him by the bed.

"Hi-"

Daniel turned the TV off and turned to face him. "So…"

"So?"

"When's the wedding?"

Jack scowled. "Wouldn't you like to know." He reached for the remote but Daniel slid it into his jacket's pocket. Teal'c joined the staring. Jack stared back at Teal'c until he finally squirmed.

"Ok, what?"

"I have said nothing O'Neill."

"I know that, but you've got that look that makes you go creepy-crawly all…" Jack trailed off. "Never mind."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, I don't know when the wedding is going to be-"

"January 25th," Teal'c said calmly.

Jack gaped at him. "Excuse me?"

"You must have the day of your marriage on the 25th on this month."

"And… why is that?"

Daniel grinned. "Teal'c uh… well, when he first came to earth, he… well… was introduced to the betting pools. Guy's good, won tons of money. But…"

"You made a bet we'd get married then, didn'tcha?" Jack said shrewdly.

Teal'c inclined his head.

"Not gonna to happen."

"Why not?" Daniel demanded. "You've got three weeks-"

"People to invite-"

"Plenty of time to get things done-"

"Places to go," Jack said with a shake of his head.

"You can have it here, at the SGC, it'd save the cost of having to rent a hall, pretty much everyone you need to invite is all ready here-"

"Daniel," Jack began firmly. "We are not having…"

"On the 25th Jack, what do you think?" Sam asked two hours later.

Jack slumped back. "I've been set up."

Sam gave him a questioning glance, which he ignored.

"Um… Dad have to leave at the end of the month for a 4 month long mission- possibly longer…. Depending on what the Tok'ra find out."

"So… it's now or… later."

She nodded.

He sighed. "Ok… the 25th it is."

She kissed him, ignoring her father's state. "I love you Jack."

"The feelings mutual," he said when he got his breath back.

"You're a lucky dog," Jacob commented as his daughter hurried out of the room.

"I know."

"I know you'll take care of her."

"Didn't we already go through this?" Jack asked giving his future father-in-law a quizzical look.

He nodded. "Just making sure you… understood."

Jack leaned back against his pillow. "I understand."

Jacob nodded again and stood up. His eyes flashed as Selmak took over. "Congratulations Colonel O'Neill. You deserve every happiness you may get."

"Er… thanks Selmak."

'She' nodded and the 'two' swept from the room. Jack looked at the clock. "In 576 hours or so, I'll be married," he commented to the empty room. "Sweet."

And he picked up the remote Daniel had to kindly given back to him and turned back on the Simpson's.

* * *

I don't know how many chapters are left, probably only a few.

I hoped you liked it...

Please review!

P.S: I'm not trying to make light of bomb threats earlier... one of our high school is for 'troubled' teens and every six months or so, they have to evacuate the school because a student thinks it'll be a funny joke. Sad huh?

THANKS TO WARMTEA FOR BETA'ING!


	15. Chapter 15

Hey!

Thanks for reading/reviewing the last chapter... I really appreciate it! (Confectionary to all!)

However, do you people still wants me to continue or end it up with a wedding chapter? Interest seems to be down so I thought I'd check.

This chapter covers two days... just in case it confuses everyone.

THANKS to WarmTea for beta'ing!

I hope you like it!

* * *

_"Doc!"_

The doctor frowned at her patient. He had been fairly good the early morning but as it neared noon, he was getting more restless. "Colonel-"

"Where's Car-_Sam_?"

She snapped her file closed. 'Major Carter went to the surface for lunch. A well-deserved break in my opinion."

"I'm not that bad," he protested.

Janet just raised an eyebrow and turned around, bumping into Teal'c.

"Oh, sorry Teal'c, I was-"

"It is fine Doctor Fraiser," he assured her. "You did not injure me in the slightest."

She gave him an apologetic smile and hurried off. Teal'c smiled after her and took a seat next to Jack's bed.

"Hey big guy! How's it going?"

"It is going well. I have found Monday's Mystery Meal."

"What is it?" Jack asked eagerly. "Ham?"

"Macaroni and Cheese."

Jack gaped at his friend. "You like that stuff?"

"No."

"Then why-?"

"The commissary has kindly consented to change the menu to pizza. As I left, they were gathering the needed supplies."

"Good going' T!" Jack said appreciatively. "Mac 'n' cheese for the fifth time in two weeks…. Grates on the stomach a bit."

The Jaffa smiled. "May I be of any assistance to you O'Neill?" He asked.

"Nah, I'm good."

He inclined his head. "I have procured the movies you requested several days ago."

Jack looked at the Star Wars DVD's on his bed. "Uh… thanks…. _I_… asked for them?"

"Indeed. You and Major Carter had watched the sixth one and desired to watch the rest of them."

"Oh."

Teal'c inserted the first one. "I believe you will enjoy it O'Neill."

"Yeah… I'm sure of it."

Å

Carter checked her watch. 3:28. She stopped by her lab and quickly went through the reports on her desk. Picking out the most interesting four, she perused them as she took the elevator to the infirmary.

She bit her lip unconsciously as she read the report by Dr. Lee. "I disagree," she said quietly.

The doors opened and she stepped out. Her feet automatically set off towards one of the most visited rooms by SG-1. As she entered the infirmary, she saw Teal'c staring at the television set. He gave her a nod then looked back at the screen. Jack on the other hand mouthed '_Finally_!' and gestured for her to come closer. She smiled and kissed him.

"How are you?" She asked once he had caught his breath.

He looked a little dazed. "Peachy."

She grinned and sat on the corner of his bed. "The second one?" gesturing to the movie.

"Yeah. We got through the first one… finally… Teal'c wants me to watch the third one 'fore I leave this place."

She looked around. "Have you seen my dad?"

"Yeah. Dad and good ol' Hammond swung by to tell me they were going golfing and they were sorry I couldn't come."

The Major covered another grin and patted his hand. "You'll be okay."

"O'Neill, you must watch this part. It is most crucial to-"

Jack nodded, interrupting the Jaffa. "See ya later," he called as she slipped away.

The day seemed like it was getting longer and longer.

Å

"No proper words sir." The Major insisted later that night.

"Oh come on Carter..."

"Rules sir."

"I know but... this once?"

"No."

Jack looking crestfallen sighed. "I coulda won."

"Sir, I beat you by 300 points."

He shoved the Scrabble board away. "Who wanted to play anyways?"

"It was your idea sir."

"Right."

Daniel looked amused handed Sam his letters. "Good game Sam."

"Indeed Major Carter. You are a most skillful player," Teal'c agreed.

"It's just Scrabble," she said modestly.

Janet hurried in to the infirmary. "It is now 2200... I think it's time for my patient to go to bed."

Jack looked sulky but didn't argue. He knew that the doctor would make good of her earlier threat and he had no desire to be stuck here any longer then he had too.

"Want me to stay here?" Sam asked closing the game's box. "I can camp out on the bed again."

"Nah, you go have a decent night's sleep."

Carter hesitated then nodded. "Good night sir."

"Jack," he corrected.

She nodded. "Night Jack..."

He watched her go and then rolled over with a small smile on his face.

* * *

_Next afternoon_.

"Jack, c'mon. Pay attention."

The Colonel blinked and stared at the chessboard. "I checkmated you Cass."

The teen didn't seem daunted. "You checked mated me with _m_y piece."

Jack rolled his eyes. "This game sucks."

She laughed. "Checkmate. You just hate to lose."

"That's check, not checkmate. You'd think you'd know the difference after 7 years. Check."

Cassie moved her king to a spot of relative safety. "Don't you get out of here tomorrow?"

He nodded and stared at the board, trying to find a better move then the one he had planned. "Teal'c made me watch Star Wars_ all day_ yesterday."

"Poor boy," she said unsympathetically. "At least it wasn't the Disney films."

Jack had to acknowledge the truth in that. Teal'c had been fascinated by all the old stories. He loved Cinderella, Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast and he loved Donald Duck… He also liked Bugs Bunny. The man was a cartoon freak.

Maybe they could convert the entire race of Jaffa to their side with a cartoon showing them kicking Anubis as-

"Jack!" Cassie called. "Your turn."

Rear.

He finally gave in to the teenager and declared her winner. Having appeased her with leftover candies, she sat on the bed and looked around. "Where's Toto?"

Jack flipped through the channels. "Vet. Carter took him yesterday- I_ think_ to get her spayed."

Cassie looked indignant. "Jack, the puppies are worth-"

"I said _think_. Who knows what she had done? She's more of a cat person."

Cassie nodded. "She used to have a great orange cat with a weird name. What happened to it? She told me she gave it away but she never said to who."

"Whom," Jack corrected. "She gave it to Narim."

The teenager frowned. "The advanced alien who had Sam's voice recorded for his house?"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "He had what?"

"Mom said some alien dude recorded Aunt Sam's voice so whenever he walked in, it said something."

"_Narim_?"

"Older guy, wears gray clothing?"

'That's the one," Jack muttered.

"Mom said he was nice… didn't have the looks of Martouf though."

Jack scowled. "Can we talk about something else?"

She nodded. "Sure. Did you know that Aileen is pregnant?"

Jack groaned.

Å

After a semi-serious talk about Cassie and her best friend who was pregnant and how that was not okay in which Cassie rolled her eyes the entire time, the girl escaped after dinner time with to go home. Janet gave him a quick check up then followed her daughter home.

Sam ate her dinner with her fiancée and Daniel. The conversation was light, mostly teasing Daniel who ignored them and sipped his coffee.

"You live on that stuff," Jack muttered. "Tell me, do you ever sleep?"

"Yeah, I guess, sometimes. Depends on who you ask."

General Hammond appeared with Jacob Carter. The two men had enjoyed golfing the day before and repeated it the following day. Dressed in golf attire, they looked to be in fine humor.

"How was it General's?"

"I won," each General said simultaneously.

"We both did son," George explained at Jack's quizzical look. "How's the leg?"

"It's fine General. Can I _please_ be discharged... tonight?"

"Dr. Fraiser assured me tomorrow you would discharged. It's one night Jack."

He looked around for an excuse then slumped against his pillows. Sam patted his hand then looked at her father. "When are you leaving?"

"Day after tomorrow. I'll be back the twentieth then I'll be gone for a while."

She nodded. "I called Mark. He says Carolyn has a family reunion in Arkansas. They'll drive over afterwards but they won't make it for the wedding."

Jacob scowled. "Just because he's upset about Pete doesn't mean he should-"

"Dad, it's okay. It would have been almost impossible to get clearance for him anyways," she said, not allowing herself to show the hurt she really felt.

Jacob looked surprised. "You're getting married at the SGC?"

"Yeah Dad."

"And the reception?"

"O'Malley's."

"Why don't you just have the wedding at a church?"

"Dad, it doesn't really matter. Mark doesn't want to see me married."

Jack heard the hurt in her tone this time. He squeezed her hand and she smiled at him.

Jacob sighed. "I'm sorry Sam."

"Why don't we go change?" Hammond suggested. "Jacob, I'm sure we need too."

He nodded and the two men left. Sam sighed and looked down.

"It'll be okay Sam," Jack said quietly.

She nodded. "I know Jack... I know."

Despite the damper thrown on the little party, they still continued to talk until one of the nurses 'suggested' it was bed time for the Colonel- a suggestion met with a scowl from Jack but an approving nod from Daniel. The men excused themselves leaving Sam and Jack alone for a while. The Major returned to her barracks an hour later, still smiling.

ÅÅÅ

Jack yawned and opened his eyes. Janet Fraiser was sitting across the room, silently reading a chart. He grinned.

"What's up doc?"

She frowned. "Very funny. Go back to sleep."

He caught sight of the clock. "Nope, it's... 6:00. I'm free to go today."

Janet shook her head. "You're not leaving this infirmary before you've had a complete-"

"OH FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD!"

"Colonel, I-"

"Doc... I went to bed early like a good little boy. Cut me some slack..."

"Sir-"

"Give me the check up now... let me surprise Sam."

Janet hesitated then smiled. "Okay."

Å

Samantha Carter barely registered in the back of her mind that her door opened and closed but snuggled deeper into the pillows. She was probably just dreaming.

What she was NOT expecting was someone to slide onto her bed, slide his or her arm around her waist and begin nibbling on her ear.

"AAH!"

Carter instantly rolled away from the 'attacker'. Once off the bed, she looked at it and froze. The laughing, surprised face of Colonel Jack O'Neill greeted her.

"Sir!"

"Morning Carter... nice day, eh?"

"You... scared me!"

Jack put on an appropriate apologetic face. "Sorry."

She sank back on to the bed. "No... It's okay. I just thought..."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Never mind," she muttered. "Why are you up? Janet's going to kill you-"

"I'm released."

She looked at the clock dubiously. "It's 0640 sir."

"So?"

"Janet... released... you."

"Yeah... scouts honor."

She smiled. "You said you dropped out of boy scouts."

"I was still one."

"Sir-"

"First of all Sam, I did get permission to leave and for another thing my name is Jack not sir."

Blue eyes surveyed him for a moment before nodding. She pulled her legs up and then tugged the covers up to her chin.

"Cold?"

She nodded. "Freezing."

"I could warm-"

The door flew open. "Sam, Siler set fire to your lab-" he stopped short upon seeing Jack. "Uh... I uh... think I'll... what's going-... um... Sam, your lab is rather charred, Siler-... I think I'll go... yeah."

And Daniel Jackson fled the room.

Jack groaned and awkwardly stood up. "_Daniel_!"

She sighed slightly. "I suppose I should get dressed and see what Daniel was talking about."

"Need company?"

Sam shook her head. "I'll meet you in the commissary in half an hour."

And the door closed on Jack O'Neill as well.

Å

After dressing quickly, she headed down to her lab. Apparently Siler had somehow started a small blaze in her lab. Several reports lost, and a few 'doohickeys' but she assured him it was okay and left him to finish cleaning up the mess.

_Arf!_

Sam Carter groaned and looked down. "What now Toto?"

The little puppy wagged its tail violently. After her trip to the vet to get her puppy shots, not to get spayed, she had only wanted to sleep, curled up in her puppy bed, underneath Sam's bed.

She picked up the little Cairn terrier and walked through the halls. As she reached the elevator, Bert and Ernie appeared.

"Morning Major Carter," they called.

A thought flashed through her mind and she smiled sweetly. "Good morning... Bertram, Ernest."

They grinned. She patted Toto.

"Is that the dog Colonel O'Neill gave you?"

She nodded.

"Toto isn't it?" Bert asked patting her on the head gingerly. (The dog, not Carter.)

She nodded again.

"Aww... look how sweet he is!"

"She," Carter corrected. "It's a girl," she sighed. "Poor girl needs to go outside but I have to meet the Colonel in the commissary and-"

"I'll take her," the two SF's volunteered at once.

"Are you sure?"

Bert took the puppy and the leash Carter offered. "Should I bring her to the commissary when I'm done?"

She was about to say yes when yet another thought occurred to her. "Actually... Daniel's going to watch her."

"Dr. Jackson?"

"Yes. Can you bring her to him?"

"Yes ma'am."

The two trotted off.

_'That went well.'_ She thought stepping in to the elevator and hitting the button that would take her to the commissary.

Å

"Fruit loops?"

Jack grinned and pushed a bowl towards her. "My first day out. Go on, try one."

She reluctantly swallowed a mouth full. "You do know what's in here sir, don't you?"

"I suppose."

"I-"

"Carter, eat the cereal. It'll be good for you."

"Jack-"

"Go on!" He urged.

She laughed and obediently ate the cereal. After she was done, Jack handed her a cup of coffee, which she gulped half of it down in a few seconds.

"That bad?"

"Don't expect me to be eating more of it anytime soon."

Jack gave her a cheeky smile. "We'll see."

Carter smiled back and checked her watch. "Oh, I need to go get Toto from Daniel... wanna come?"

"You let Daniel watch Toto?"

"Yeah, why not?"

Jack shrugged. "He doesn't seem to be a dog person."

She allowed a wide grin to spread across her face. "Exactly."

Å

"Whoa!"

The black/brown terrier dashed off. One frustrated archeologist looked after it. "Toto!" He yelled. "Sit!"

The little dog instantly sat. As Daniel got close enough to pick her up she began whimpering piteously.

"What's going on?" Jack demanded from the doorway. Sam sidestepped him and swept the little creature into her arms.

"What did you do to her Daniel?" She demanded in a mock indigant tone.

"What... what did_ I_ do? That little... _monste_r... has wrecked havoc in my lab!"

Jack looked around. "It looks the same."

Daniel sputtered. "I did nothing to... that... _dog_."

"Sure." Jack said nodding. "I believe you."

"She's okay," Carter announced.

"See?" Daniel demanded. "She's fine!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Calm down Daniel, you're about to have a heart attack."

"I... I..."

"I thought we would find you here," George said good-naturedly followed by Jacob. "Colonel, we have some things to discuss."

"We... do?" Jack asked. "The doc gave me a clean bill of health, I was going-"

"We have some thing to discuss," he repeated.

Jack gave them all an inquiring before falling General Hammond out of the room. Jacob looked after them and then took a seat on Daniel's stool.

"How's it going?" He asked gesturing to the many papers and tablets that littered the archeologist's desk.

"Um, pretty good. I think if I work hard today, I can finish translating this one," he said picking up a tall thin one. "It seems to be called the 'Rosha'. A list of the rules by which the inhabitants lived, similar to the ones left by-"

He stopped as Jacob lifted an eyebrow. "Never mind."

Sam gave him a sympathetic smile. "So dad, what are you doing today?"

"Taking you shopping." Came the surprising answer.

"You… what?"

I thought we could get a head start on the wedding plans. If we're having it here, we might as well figure out where it will be, who's coming, and how many people we can fit in here."

"The embarkation room is where the Colonel and I were talking about," Sam began when Jacob shook his head.

"Why not?" She asked.

"It's not large enough. Everyone would have to stand."

She eyed him suspiciously. "What do you mean everyone? There's going to be SGC personnel, you, General Hammond, Daniel, and Teal'c and… maybe Bray'tac."

Jacob shook his head and looked pityingly at his beautiful daughter. "You'll have to do a lot more then that."

"I… will?"

"Yes. Invite representatives from all your allies-"

"Dad," she protested, "That would be-"

"A big wedding," Daniel finished.

Jacob nodded. "Exactly."

She sighed. "I need to talk to Jack."

"He's busy right now," the Tok'ra said hastily. "He'll be here when he's done."

"Done?" Sam questioned.

Jacob's eyes flashed and Selmak spoke. "It is a secret for now Major Carter."

Å

Jack stared at the paper work for a moment before scrawling his name across it.

"I'm sorry to do that to you Jack… but regulations are regulations."

Jack stood up. "Sir, I'd do it over again if I had too."

"Jack… you're our civilian ambassador to the Asgard and to other, unspecified races. You can call me George now."

"So, who's the new leader of SG-1?" Jack asked trying to sound casual. "I was thinking-"

George smiled. "We're having a ceremony tomorrow morning to bring in the new leader. Dismissed."

Jack nodded. "I'll be seeing you later then."

George smiled again. "Go find your fiancé Jack. I have a feeling you two will have a lot of shopping to do."

"Yes, I'm sure," the now retired Colonel said. "Auvior mon General… tomorrow then?"

"Yes."

Jack left the room and the General picked up his red phone. "Is it a sure thing? Security has been tightened around the base…"

He was quiet for a moment then nodded. "Good. I'll see you tomorrow Mr. President."

* * *

_Well..._

What do you think?

I hoped you liked it, please review, yada yada.


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you for reviewing!

I so happy…

Anyways, hope you like this chapter! It's unbeta'd but if WarmTea has time, I'll ask her to do it... she's going on a trip, lucky girl!

* * *

Sam collapsed into the booth at O'Malley's and sighed.

"I want to elope."

Jack, carefully as he wasn't sure how Jacob would take it, placed an arm around her shoulder. "It'll get better... trust me."

"_Better_?" She said incredulously. "We've been shopping for the past _ten_ hours and the only thing we have so far is decorations!"

"Daniel and I have tuxes," Jack reminded her. "And Teal'c and your dad's will be here in a week."

"Who's going to be your best man Jack?" Jacob questioned.

The Colonel hesitated. "I haven't decided."

"Sam?" Her father asked. "Maid of honor? Bridesmaids?"

She shrugged. "Janet, Cassie..." The Major trailed off. "I can't... think of anyone else." She said slowly.

"Hailey," Jack suggested. "She'd love too."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

"Where you going to have this wedding?"

Daniel swallowed his food. "We could have it in..." He trailed off. "Oh, I don't know."

"Is not the infirmary the most logical choice?" Teal'c asked. "It is the largest room in the SGC."

Sam looked thoughtful. "You're right Teal'c..."

Jack shrugged when she gave him a questioning glance. "I don't care, honest Carter."

"It is settled then," Selmak said. They must have looked puzzled about the switch of 'hosts' because the Tok'ra offered: "My host was momentarily overcome with emotion-"

Jacob bowed his head hastily and a second later spoke. "I was _not_ overcome with emotion- the whole thing was Selmak's imagination."

Carter covered a grin. "Of course dad."

The five continued to talk amongst themselves while they ate. Carter was exhausted- Shopping from 9-7 had that effect. And she only had about 20 days left.

She suddenly felt very tired.

Å

After they got back, they talked to Janet about being able to use the infirmary for the wedding.

After much discussion, it was decided the infirmary could comfortably hold 200 people, maybe 250.

And since they were only going to have SGC personnel, the President and his bodyguards, and a few other friends, it would be plenty of room.

Right?

Sam began drawing up a guest list while Jack decided between Daniel and Teal'c for best man.

Teal'c won because Jack was secretly afraid the absent minded archeologist would lose the ring.

Not that he would tell anyone that.

Daniel wasn't bothered by the decision. He understood that Jack wanted Teal'c to feel involved in the wedding… plus, after finding out that Janet wasn't to be the maid of honor but Cassie (the good doctor's idea), he was rather pleased. After all, who wouldn't be thrilled to spend a few hours with the pretty doctor?

Sam wrote the names everyone she could think of that would attend the wedding then left it on the desk so Jack could add his names to it. She said good night to her dad and fiancée and then 'hit the hay', unaware tomorrow would be a busyday.

For everyone.

Å

General Hammond stopped the commissary that night before going to bed and left some orders with the staff.

They had an important guest coming!

Å

Samantha Carter woke up for the second day in the row with a man on her bed.

Only it was her father this time.

The Tok'ra looked a little awkward. "Morning Sam."

She blinked. "Dad?" She yawned. "What time is it?"

"7:30."

She rubbed her eyes, a childish gesture that made Jacob smile. "What are you doing here?"

He shifted slightly. "Selmak wanted to tell you that she was really proud of you."

She raised an eyebrow. "Selmak?"

"Okay, I did." He admitted. "I know I haven't said this as often as I should but… I'm really proud of you Sam."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I know I haven't been the best of father's-"

"Dad, you've been great-"

"No, listen to me.'

She shrugged, too tired to argue.

"I love you Samantha… and I'm proud of you… I'm happy for you… I'm just…" The Tok'ra cleared his throat.

Sam took pity on her father and yawned. "Okay, dad. I love you too."

He beamed.

"Can I finish sleeping though?"

He nodded, looking relieved. "Yes, I'll just… leave."

She waited until the door closed to let her head drop back on the pillow.

Å

Jack surveyed the kitchen staff. They were scurrying around frantically, wiping tables, sweeping floors… the smell of goodies could be smelt throughout the entire floor.

"Is it just me," He began conversationally. "Or is something up?"

"The sky O'Neill."

Jack stared at him. "Was that a joke T?"

The Jaffa inclined his head. "Cassandra Fraiser insists it is the proper way to greet someone who asks you that."

"Well, good for you."

"Thank you O'Neill. I concur that an unusual event is taking place today."

"What do you think it is?"

"Perhaps Senator Kinsey will come to see the new commander of SG-1."

Jack shuddered. "Don't ruin my day."

Teal'c inclined his head again. Jack debated scaring the staff into telling him but decided against him. "So, whatcha wearing to this thing?"

"What I usually wear to such occasions."

Jack nodded. "I s'pose I have to wear my blues…" He said glumly. "Peachy."

"You are longer part of your goverment... why must you continue to wear their uniform?"

"I don't have anything else," He complained.

Teal'c ignored him as he finished his waffle. A minute later, he stood up, bowed and departed- presumably for Daniel's lab as he carried a large mug of steaming hot coffee. Jack, bored, decided he might as well go along.

It didn't look like the archeologist had gone to bed. He was wearing the same clothes- albeit more rumpled- and he had a glassy look in his eyes.

"Daniel Jackson, I have brought you more of your caffeinated bever-"

The archeologist snatched it, mumbled a 'thank-you' and went back to work on the tablet he had been translating since 12:12 A.M that morning.

"Have you _slept_?" Jack demanded.

The archeologist nodded vaguely. "Crashed for an hour then a fax came- this tablet is thousands of years old," He began, warming up on his subject. "These aliens were extremely primitive but yet they had an amazing-"

"Don't care," Jack said firmly. "Drink your coffee."

He frowned but sipped the dark brew again. "So, what are you guys doing?"

The ex-Colonel shrugged. "Just waiting around until such time as the new commander of SG-1 gets promoted."

Daniel looked up at that (his focus had wandered back to the tablet). "I forgot about that! Who do you think it'll be?"

"Reynolds most likely," Jack muttered. "I was going to suggest Carter but… Hammond was busy."

Teal'c lifted an eyebrow but remained silent.

Daniel looked thoughtful then gave a small shrug. "Gotta find something to wear…"

"Whatcha gonna wear?" He asked (More out of boredom then curiosity.)

"Nothing," the archeologist muttered absently.

"Eww… not again…"

Daniel raised his head. "Huh?"

Å

Carter barely registered her door opening and groaned loudly.

"This is looking _so _wrong," She muttered. "How on earth do people have so many keys for my room?"

"'Cause half the base fantasies over you," Jack said only half joking. "Coffee?"

She rolled over. "Yes!"

Jack shook his head with mock dismay as the astrophysicist gulped the coffee down. "That's disturbing."

She handed him the half empty cup. "Thanks sir… I need to get dressed…"

"Go ahead."

"Sir!"

"I'm kidding!" He said with a pout. "Really."

She looked pointedly at the door. He grumbled something and turned to leave.

"Wait!"

He thought maybe she was relenting until she took the mug away. "Thanks sir."

He grumbled again and left the room.

Å

_On the surface, three limos entered Cheyenne Mountain. _

Å

Carter smoothed the blue skirt and ran a comb through her hair.

Honestly, she had half hoped that she would get the command of her team. She had forced herself to remember when Colonel left after the Tollan incident and Colonel Makepeace had been sent to SG-1. Major was a far cry from Colonel… even Lieutenant Colonel.

She sighed and checked her watch. They would meet the new commander in an hour and three minutes.

"Peachy."

Å

General Hammond shook the hand the man offered warmly. "It's good to see you Mr. President," He said warmly.

"It's good to be George," The President said warmly. "It's been a while."

"Yes it has. Will you come this way?"

He nodded and trailed after the General, Secret Service agents following closely behind.

Å

_"Will all SGC personnel please assemble in the embarkation room? Will all personnel…" _

Sam looked up from her toast. "Must be time."

Daniel nodded, swallowing the last of his sausage. "Yeah."

"Ready campers?" Jack called from the double doors.

Teal'c inclined his head and the four walked through the doors. In the elevator, they speculated on who the person might be. Teal'c didn't say anything, which convinced them that he knew who the person was but the Jaffa refused to say anything.

The elevator let them off at the 27th floor and they walked the other flight.

The embarkation room was packed- not unusual on such occasions but what they _weren't_ expecting to see was the President of the United States of America standing there.

"What's he doing?" Jack whispered to his fiancée. She shrugged and followed him to the foot of the ramp, which was decorated with red, white, and blue bunting.

The rest of the personnel hurried in then silence fell. The entire room was surprised by the sudden visit of the President.

General Hammond stepped up to the podium and cleared his throat. "You have fought with valor and courage, sacrificed for each other, for this country and for this planet. To honor the men and women of the SGC, I present to you… the President of the United States of America."

The President stepped forward. "Welcome everyone… I just wanted to say… well, words aren't enough to express our gratitude for everything you do everyday. You risk your lives every day in a way more dangerous and fantastic than any of us could have ever dreamed. Understand that I represent every person of this great nation when I salute your ongoing heroic spirit. You should be proud."

General Hammond smiled. "Before we finish today I have one other bit of business. Please come to attention."

He was instantly obeyed.

"From the Vice Chief of Staff of the Air Force in recognition of Major Samantha Carter's outstanding work, I hereby authorize her immediate promotion the rank of the rank of Lieutenant Colonel. Major, step forward."

Sam exchanged incredulous glances with her former CO. He smiled and nudged her. She started up the ramp and noticed that her father was on the ramp too, dressed in his former Air Force uniform. She gave him a wide smile and he gave her a small nod.

"The United States Air Force recognizes that you have fulfilled tasks and duties beyond the responsibility of Major," the General continued as he removed the golden oak leaves and placed them on the podium. Jacob stepped forward and both General's attached the new silver ones. **"**It is with great pleasure that I bestow upon you the responsibilities, the respect and the rank of Lieutenant Colonel." He finished warmly.

Carter was still shocked but managed to salute him. "Thank you sir," She half whispered before turning to her father. He squeezed her shoulder. She stifled the desire to giggle and walked back to her place, a wide smile on her face.

"In closing, Colonel Carter's former supervisor, Colonel Jack O'Neill would like to say a few words."

"I do?"

General Hammond gave him a meaningful look. Jack nodded and stepped up to the podium.

"As most of you know… I've retired." He said looking at the lines of people. "I just wanted to say… I'm proud to have served with each and everyone of you."

Felger perked up.

"And… I would like to take this opportunity to announce that I am engaged to Colonel Carter and invite you all to our wedding."

As one, the room rang with applause.

General Hammond joined in and said over the applause."May I present to you the new leader of SG-1… Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter!"

* * *

I wasn't sure exactly what to say for the ceremony- they have two in the history of Stargate- one in Fair Game and yet again in New Order Part 2… sorry if this is inaccurate. I got the medals from an Air Force pay site... I hope it is correct as well.

(Reviewers laugh.)

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and…

PLEASE review!


	17. Chapter 17: The End

Thank you so much for reviewing! I never expected this kind of tremendous support... it was... amazing!

This is the final chapter of Christmas in the Infirmary... and I am not planning on an epilogue. (Gasps... did I just say that?)

Anyways, thank you again for all your lovely reviews, to you for taking the time to reading this, and to Warm Tea for beta'ing this story so patiently!

Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Sam was humming, still in her dress blues and excited from her promotion as she checked her desk for new messages. Colonel O'Neill had gone with General Hammond to escort the President on a base tour. She was about to leave when Jacob hurried in, annoyance, frustration, and dismay written across his face. "Sam, bad news."

"Hi dad, good morning."

"Sorry, good morning. Now, we've got a problem... or, Selmak and Ihave a problem."

Sam gave him a curious glance. "What?" She demanded.

He took a deep breath. "The Tok'ra High Council is giving us three more days and then we have to report back."

She stared at him. "I thought-"

"So did I," he interrupted. "Sam, we could be gone months..."

"So it's... now or... _later_."

Jacob frowned. That had sounded eerily like her CO. "Yes."

Dismay flashed across her face. "Dad, we can't pull off a wedding in three days... especially not with all the people you are insisting we  
invite."

Jacob nodded. "I understand... if you remember have some one tape it for me?" He said rather coldly. "Excuse me."

"Dad!" She protested. "I never said-"

"You're right... it was too much to ask."

"What's going on?" Jack asked appearing in the doorway.

"Dad has to go back in three days," she began. "The Tok'ra need him to start his mission sooner then planned."

"Tired of us so soon dad?"

Jacob bowed his head and Selmak spoke. "My host has no desire to leave. However, it is imperative that this mission be completed-"

"And you are the only one who can do it?" Jack interrupted incredulously. "Right..."

"No," Selmak admitted. "There are others who could... they are few however and I volunteered for the mission... at Jacob's urging. We have been making plans for months- to change them would be disastrous."

"What exactly are you talking about?" The Colonel demanded.

"I can not tell you."

"Of course not," he muttered.

Jacob took control. "Jack, I would... but you're better off not knowing."

Jack shrugged. "So what's the problem?"

"Set up a wedding in two days?" His fiancée asked incredulously.

"Sure, why not?"

"But we have hundreds of guests to invi-"

Jack shushed her and looked her in the eye. "If everything gets worked out... are you okay with getting married in three days?"

She nodded wordlessly.

"It's settled… cake?"

Å

Jack's offer of cake being declined, he set to work on the telephones. Two hours later, everyone of significance that both Jacob and George thought was absolutely necessary, was invited and accepted by the majority.

Daniel and Teal'c left for a dozen planets, issuing formal invitations to various allies. All accepted eagerly- especially Jonas. The Kelownian man returned with the two men to Stargate Command, the ever present smile on his face.

"Welcome home Dr. Jackson, Teal'c," General Hammond said warmly. "Mr. Quinn, it's nice to see you again."

"And you too General Hammond," Jonas said quickly. "I've missed this place."

"We missed you too son. Will any more be arriving from your planet?"

He nodded. "A delegate will be arriving the day before the wedding…. If that is agreeable?"

"It's fine."

"Jonas!"

The man smiled wide. "Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill."

"Lieutenant Colonel," she corrected with a grin as she embraced her former team member. "How've you been?"

"Fine!" He said brightly. "Never better."

"Jonas has a girlfriend," Daniel teased.

Jonas blushed.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What's her name?"

"Kianna," Teal'c informed them.

"Pretty?" Asked Jack.

Carter whacked her fiancée gently. "We've missed you."

Jonas nodded. "Me too…" He turned to Daniel. 'How are my goldfish?"

Daniel gave him an apologetic glance. "I uh… killed two… Walter is watching them now."

"Oh," Jonas said, his smile not faltering. "Do you think I could take them back to Kelowna?" He asked, automatically looking at Carter.  
"Kianna would like to see them."

"I'm sure we can work something out," she assured him. "Hungry?"

He gave her a boyish smile. "A little."

The Major laughed. "C'mon, we'll go to the commissary… all of us," she added catching sight of Jack's face. He brightened and the five moved away.

Å

"You invited MAYBOURNE?"

"Yes Jack," Daniel said patiently. "He's been a good… something."

It was late and they were all tired- excepting Jonas of course.

Sam thought absent-mindedly that it didn't seem like she had been promoted only that morning. It felt like it had happened days ago.

Jacob had been absent most of the day- 'shopping' was all that General Hammond would say.

As if she was psychic, Jacob appeared in the doorway, several garment bags and other accessories in his arms.

"Sam," he began in an excited voice. "I thought… well… maybe you would want to wear this for your wedding."

Sam slid off her stool- curious what he had bought. It didn't seem like her dad to shop for her wedding dress for her. She unzipped the bag then froze.

"Oh dad…"

Jack looked over and looked incredulous. He had seen that dress before… in a wedding photo of Sam and himself of a different reality.

Carter pulled the dress out. "How did you find it? I always assumed mom got rid of it."

"That was your mother's dress?" Daniel asked.

She nodded. "I always hoped…" She trailed off. "What do you think Jack?"

The ex-Colonel nodded vigorously. "I like it."

She hugged her father tightly. "Thanks dad."

Jacob, looking embarrassed yet pleased, hugged his daughter back and then released her. "Teal'c, here…. It's your tux."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Thought the guy said another week or so."

"He… was most helpful after a while."

Carter gave her father a reproving look, which he ignored.

Jacob finally noticed Jonas. "Quinn! Haven't seen you in a long time!"

"Yes sir," Jonas agreed promptly. "It's been over a year."

Daniel yawned which had everyone departing for his or her rooms.

Å

"I have placed more money- this time on the eight- which is the day, is it not O'Neill?"

Jack shook his head, exasperated. He had gotten up early, suddenly remembering the fact that Teal'c no longer had won his bet- the wedding now taking place on the eighth instead on the twenty-fifth- and had gone to tell the Jaffa so.

Teal'c calmly ignored him, devoting himself to his _very_ large breakfast. Jack decided there was no use arguing and joined him in eating. Jonas appeared followed by Jacob. Between the four of them, and Jonas's fondness for the food, they managed to make a large dent in the pancake supply

Daniel stumbled in at eight and grabbed the coffee pot. After two cups, he managed to say good morning without yawning.

To Jack's surprise, Sam didn't show up. Excusing himself from the party, he went to her quarters.

Taped on the door was a large sign.

NO ONE ALLOWED ADMITTANCE EXCEPT SELF, JACK, MICHAEL SHANKS, AND RICHARD DEAN ANDERSON.

Jack chuckled and knocked. No one answered. He slid his card and found the room empty. A note was on the table.

_Jack, _

Janet and I are going shopping. See you this afternoon.

Sam

He smiled and left.

Å

"Sam, I LOVE IT!"

Cassie, ever enthusiastic, had instantly agreed to join the hunting for bridesmaid dresses. She was even more flattered when she found out that she was to be 'maid of honor'. So, with two ladies, one Jennifer Haley, and a MasterCard, she set out to find them all the perfect dresses.

And she succeeded. A flowery print was found that all three women liked. The dresses were sleeveless and nearly reached the floor. Cassie was openly overjoyed with hers while Janet and 'Hailey' were more quietly pleased.

The Colonel dropped down at a table inside the Mexican restaurant Janet had chosen and sighed. "We have everything, right?"

Jennifer Haley nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"Good… I think I need a drink."

Cassie giggled and patted her aunt's hand. "Only two more days and then you'll be on your honeymoon."

Sam perked up, causing all three women to burst out laughing.

Å

"Chocolate."

Jack grinned at his fiancée. She had returned from shopping and they had headed off to look at cakes with Jonas in tow. The Kelownian man had expressed an eagerness to see yet more of Earth culture and Jack had been agreeable to his tagging alone.

"Let's go people!" He called. Jonas tore himself away from the magazine he had been reading while waiting for them to finish picking 'the' cake out and stood up, looking mournful. Jack finally stuffed the magazine in the younger man's hands and tossed a 5 to the clerk who looked like he could care less.

Å

They returned to the SGC to find the infirmary a mess. Beds, equipment, everything that could move were being taken out for the wedding. Jonas agreeably decided to help while Jack decided his time would be better suited bothering Daniel.

Sam went off to find Teal'c to explain to him his duties as Best Man. There would be a rehearsal the next day but she knew the Jaffa didn't want to look like a fool.

Not that he would.

Tomorrow being the last full day before the wedding; people were panicking slightly... including Sam.

Jack wasn't worried- he knew everything would come together. Just then General Hammond called him and informed him they had to find room to sleep tomorrow's 28 off world visitors.

Grumbling, he dragged Daniel along with him- the archeologist rather reluctantly.

Å

"I'm not tired."

Jack stared over his fiancée who was poring over a report. "Sam, it's 0200... Everyone is tired."

She took a sip of coffee, rubbed her eyes and continued reading. "Today is the last day I have to do anything- tomorrow is our wedding and I'm leaving for two weeks."'

The man ran a hand through his hair. "How'd you know?"

"Bribed Walter," she mumbled absently.

Jack saw her eyes close for a brief second.

"That's it," he said decidedly.

"What is?" Sam asked, not looking up.

Jack strolled over to her and in a lightning fast move had her over his shoulder. His knees protested but he headed down the hall.

"Sir!" She protested. "Put me down. NOW!"

"Not your commanding officer... don't have to call me sir."

"Jack!"

Once in the elevator and they were moving towards her floor, he finally lowered her. She stepped back, looking rather ruffled.

"Still mad at me?"

She turned her back on him. He grinned and moved closer. "Samantha..."

She shivered slightly.

He placed her hand on her back and slowly started massaging it. She tried to stiffen but couldn't.

He was grinning with the success of his plan when she spun around and kissed him. As the elevator doors opened, she darted out. "Later  
Jack."

The door closed, leaving Jack O'Neill grinning foolishly.

Å

"Daniel, aren't you coming?" Jack asked, appearing the archeologist's doorway later that day. After a long night of sleep, he was feeling well enough to carry yet another person out of the room- if it came to that.

Daniel looked at the clock. "Where? What's happening at 1:00?"

"Rehearsal."

He nodded. "Be there in a minute..." He trailed off. Moments later, his arm was seized and he was being pulled down the hall.

"Jack, let go of me, I'll come!"

The elevator opened. Sam stepped out and laughed at the sight before her. "Forced to drag more people around?"

"Rehearsal."

Sam's eyes widened. "I forgot!"

"I know you did... now... let's get down there."

The SGC was ready for the wedding- Halls were decorated, the infirmary almost finished- several rows of chairs still had to be set up- and the quarters for the guests found and readied.

Guests were expected to start arriving around 1600 and continue till around 1300 the next day- the wedding was at 2:00.

Jack arrived at the infirmary, the two scientists in tow. Teal'c nodded approvingly and Jonas merely smiled. Janet and Cassie were flying around, directing people here and there.

Once Sam walked in, she found herself attacked by two young children.

"Aunt Samantha!"

"Auntie Sam!"

"Phil? Elizabeth?" She said astonished. "What are you doing here?"

"Sam."

Samantha Carter looked up and saw her brother drawing near, a rather sheepish look on his face.

"Mark?"

Her brother nodded. "I... was... anyways; dad got me clearance to go on here so." He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry Sam... I should've made this my top priority."

To her horror, she felt tears threatening to come. "I... it's all right..."

"No, it wasn't," he said frankly. "I was being a jerk."

"But why-?"

"Pete... he was my best mate and you... you dumped him for some guy that probably wasn't worth you..." He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Sam."

She gave him a watery smile. "I'm just glad to see you."

He squeezed her shoulder. "Come on… get on with the rehearsal."

She nodded and wiped a few stray tears away. "Okay."

Å

The rehearsal went well. After a little talk with Jack, she found that her fiancée, her father, and General Hammond had all worked together to get Mark to come to his senses. He had already felt ashamed of his answer to his sister and once he received clearance, though partial, there was no problem.

At 3:24, the first 'activation' was heard. The Kelownian representatives had arrived soon followed by several people from the Land of Light. During the next two hours, nearly all of the expected guests poured in- excluding the Tok'ra and a few other races.

Sam realized this was her last day as an unmarried woman and she had intended to make the most of it.

However, several women interfered with her plans.

Å

Carter walked quickly down the halls. Janet had summoned her to an emergency meeting in her quarters, and she had quickly obeyed.

Standing outside the door, leaning casually against it, stood Cassie.

"Hey!" Sam greeted. "Is your mom in there?"

"Yeah, mom's in here… do you need her?"

"She paged me," the Colonel explained. "Can I go in?"

Cassie slowly moved. "Okay… 1, 2, 3…"

The door was flung open and several people called: "SURPRISE!"

Carter, utterly shocked, stepped in to find the room decorated with white crepe paper and matching balloons. "What is this?" She demanded.

There were a dozen women or so. Cassie, Janet, Haley, Mark's wife Carolyn, Chloe, Haley's friend, several scientists and other female members of SG teams, all smiling widely. A table was covered with boxes and gift bags- the floor with bell shaped confetti.

"What is this?" She repeated.

"It's a bridal shower silly!" Cassie called.

"We were going to have it later," Lt. Satterfield said shyly. "But you changed your plans!"

Å

Jack leisurely strolled to Daniel's quarters. Daniel had called him and asked him to meet him there A.S.A.P. He knew it wasn't that urgent so felt like annoying the man a little.

He knocked on the door and heard a 'shh'. The door opened.

"Jack! How nice of you to come!" Daniel said sarcastically. "Get lost?"

"A few times."

Daniel rolled his eyes and gestured for Jack to enter. "YO!" Came several voices.

"Oh for cryin' out loud," Jack muttered. "What's goin' on?'

"Party!" One of the SG-3 marines called clapping him on the back.

"Peachy."

Å

Sam was touched. The party was wonderful, the people were having a good time… and she was too.

"Presents!" Cassie called. "Gather 'round everyone!"

With a few stifled giggles, she was obeyed. Sam opened the first one gaily then froze.

"Cassie!"

What was in the garment box was some lingerie… black lingerie.

Amid laughter, Sam slowly opened her other presents. A few that hadn't known Sam very well bought her a pretty blouse or something of the sort. The rest of her friends bought her similar gifts to Cassie's.

Å

Jack laughed at the goofy gifts the guys had gotten him- including size 54 Sponge Bob Square pants and "How to survive your first year for Dummies."

The guys left at 11:00, and Jack thanked Daniel. A little curious as to his former 2IC's fate, he headed towards her quarters.

Å

Sam hugged Janet good bye, bundled up all her presents then trudged down the hallway to her elevator. She could only hope no one would see her… especially Jack, a hope that was promptly shattered as she crashed into him moments later.

"Carter? What are you doing here?"

She sighed. "Returning from a party sir."

"You too? The guys threw me… got some funny stuff. You?"

"Hilarious stuff… excuse me."

She turned around and slipped, sending lingerie everywhere. Jack stared at it for a moment, turning redder and redder. Carter managed to turn even a deeper shade of red.

"I uh… sorry sir," She began scrambling around and stuffing it in the box. "I uh…"

He silently helped her pick it up. "Carter," he said in a queer voice. "It's Jack."

They burst into laughter.

Å

Once safely depositing Sam in her room, Jack returned to his.

The memory of Carter's bright red face made him burst out laughing then sighed.

He couldn't wait until tomorrow.

Å

"Incoming travelers!"

Jack forced himself up at that announcement, hoping fervently their alien guests hadn't awakened yet. His experience with early rising aliens was that they were cranky- and he didn't want to have to deal with them.

As he entered the control room, completely dressed, he saw several Tok'ra milling about… including Garshaw, the Tok'ra High Council, and Anise.

"Oh brother," he muttered under his breath.

Sam entered the room behind him, in her blue BDU's. Jack instantly swung an arm around her as Freya edged towards him. Upon seeing Sam, the Tok'ra backed off, looking disappointed.

She looked around brightly. "Where's dad?"

"Here," Selmak said from behind her. "Garshaw…"

'She' continued to greet them separately before allowing Jacob to take control. He directed them to the V.I.P room, which was turned into a general room of sorts.

Sam sighed after they left. "Every time I see that woman, I-"

In a familiar bright light, she disappeared. Jack and General Hammond exchanged glances then said simultaneously. "Thor."

Å

Finding herself on an alien ship was starting to seem routine. "Thor," she greeted. "How are you?"

"I am fine. I hear that you and O'Neill are to be joined."

Sam smiled at his choice of words. "Yeah, I suppose so."

His black eyes looked thoughtful. "Many happy returns Major Carter."

"Colonel," she corrected.

"I am sorry. Congratulations Colonel Carter."

"Thank you." She stood there for a minute before speaking. "Oh, did you want to come? Colonel-Jack I mean would kill me if I didn't ask you… I mean, not really kill me but-"

"I am afraid to do so would be impossible. I do not 'blend in'."

Carter had to acknowledge the truth in that. "We could fix that."

Thor barely inclined his head. "Then I accept."

Å

Sam was discretely beamed down outside the same shop she had bought the tuxes at. To her surprise, the man seemed afraid of her, finding her the size she needed and hurried her out of the shop.

"Wonder what dad did to him," she wondered aloud as Thor beamed her back to the ship.

"Were you talking to me Colonel Carter?"

"Oh no Thor. Here."

Twenty minutes later, she was returned to the SGC safe and sound. She refused to give an explanation, insisting they would find out later.

Å

Jack stared in the mirror. He was getting married in an hour. He was dressed, groomed to perfection by Daniel who was acting like a nervous mother.

For cryin' out loud, he was nervous!

"Have the ring?"

"Indeed." Teal'c said with a slight incline of his head.

"All set?"

"Indeed."

"Nervous?" The groom questioned.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"Just checking," Jack mumbled.

"Everything will be fine O'Neill."

"Yeah… I hope so."

Å

"Sam, will you stay still!"

The woman obediently stilled. "Sorry Janet, I'm just-"

"A case of nerves," Cassie said sagely. "Best postpone the wedding!"

Sam gave her a disdainful glance. "Funny Cass. Really."

"I know."

"Aunt Sam, you look BEAUTIFUL!" Elizabeth insisted. "Doesn't she Phil?"

The teenage boy, allowed in the room since she was dressed, nodded. "Not ashamed to call her my aunt."

"Thanks Phil," his aunt said giving a grin. "It's good to know."

He ducked his head. "It's nothing."

Carolyn poked his head out the door. "Come on kiddos… let's get seats. The room is filling up frightfully fast."

The 'kids' left after a few complaints. Cassie was dressed and finished her hair. Jennifer Haley was dressed and ready to go, contentedly watching everyone else rush around. Janet's hair was done but she still had to change her dress. Haley offered to put Sam's veil on while Janet got dressed. The doctor gratefully accepted and by 1:45, everyone was ready.

There was a knock on the door. Cassie opened it.

"Why, it's Grandpa!"

"Hi kid, is Sam decent?"

"Course she is!"

"Can I come in?"

She nodded. "Mom, Jenny, me… let's skedaddle!"

They laughed at her but followed her out, leaving Sam and her father alone.

"You look beautiful Sam."

"Thanks dad."

He stared at her a moment longer then gave her a careful hug. "I'll wait outside, come out when you're done."

She nodded and he slipped out. She was about to leave when her cell phone rang. She hesitated then answered it. "Carter."

"Sam? This is Pete."

Her jaw dropped. "Pete? I tol-"

"Just listen… please. I just wanted to say…" There was a long silence. "Congratulations. Really. You deserve the best."

"Thank you Pete," she said sincerely. "You do too."

He gave a small laugh. "Whatever… okay, I have to go, I just wanted to say congrats… bye."

She hit the 'end' button and dropped it on the table. She was going to get married.

Å

Jack adjusted his bowtie. _1:59… all 250 chairs were filled…_

"O'Neill!" Came a whisper. "O'Neill!"

"Thor?" Jack said quietly searching the crowd. "Where are you?"

Teal'c gestured to the 'small kid in the front row'. The 'kid' lifted his hat, revealing large black eyes. Jack resisted the urge to laugh. Sam had outfitted him in tux, gloves, hat, shoes, everything. It was nearly impossible to believe it was Thor… he had to resist yet another chuckle. For an alien who never wore clothes, he was wearing much more clothing than any other wore. The hat was huge…

The music beginning made him jerk his attention back to the infirmary doors. Two Airmen, Bert and Ernie, opened them. Cassie, looking pretty and demure, went first, followed by the doc and Haley.

Then Sam with her father.

His throat constricted as he saw her. God, she was so beautiful.

Å

General Hammond watched as the two came closer and closer to being married. After seven years, they deserved to be happy.

Å

Daniel smiled as Jacob released his daughter and she took Jack's hand. The pastor, preacher, whatever you wanted to callhim, began: "Dearly beloved…" They looked happy. His two best friends deserved it.

Å

Teal'c watched with satisfaction. He and Cassandra Frasier had much to be proud of. He barely glanced at her and she gave him thumbs up. He knew her thoughts were identical.

Å

"Do you, Jonathan O'Neill, take Samantha to be your lawful wedded wife? To love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, until death  
do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you…"

Sam answered her mouth to say "I do," but was cut off by a loud bark. She looked down and smiled as Toto ran as fast as she could to her owners. She plopped at her feet and wagged her tail wildly.

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife… you may kiss the bride."

Jonas grinned widely at the completion of his first Earth wedding.

Cassie summed up the majority of her friend's feelings by remarking loudly. "And this all happened 'cause they had to spend Christmas in the Infirmary."

* * *

Again, the support for this story has been tremendous! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

I hope I didn't let you guys down... (hopeful smile)

Well, please, REVIEW!

PLEASE?


End file.
